Amante oscuro
by sakurakiyoshi
Summary: Dean, el ultimo vampiro de raza completamente pura, tiene una deuda pendiente cuando cae muerto uno de sus más fieles guerreros, dejando huérfano a un joven mestizo, ignorante de su herencia y su destino, sin más remedio arrastra al inocente joven al mundo al que realmente pertenece;al de los no-muertos.
1. Glosario de Términos y Nombres Propios

**Glosario de Términos y Nombres Propios**

**Doggen.** (n.) Miembro de la clase servil en el mundo de los vampiros. Los doggens mantienen las antiguas tradiciones de forma muy rigurosa, y son muy, conservadores en cuestiones relacionadas con el servicio prestado a sus superiores. Sus vestimentas y comportamiento son muy formales. Pueden salir durante el día, pero envejecen relativamente rápido. Su esperanza de vida es de quinientos años aproximadamente.

**Las Elegidas**. (n.) Vampiresas destinadas a servir a la Virgen Escriba. Se consideran miembros de la aristocracia, aunque de una manera más espiritual que temporal. Tienen poca, o ninguna, relación con los machos, pero pueden aparearse con guerreros con objeto de reproducir su especie si así lo dictamina la Virgen Escriba. Tienen la capacidad de predecir el futuro. En el pasado, eran utilizadas para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de miembros solteros de la Hermandad, pero dicha práctica ha sido abandonada por los hermanos.

**Esclavo de sangre.** (n.) Vampiro hembra o macho que ha sido sometido para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de otros vampiros. La práctica de mantener esclavos de sangre ha caído, en gran medida, en desuso, pero no es ilegal.

**El Fade.** (n. pr.) Reino intemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos durante toda la eternidad.

**Hellren.** (n.) Vampiro que elige a una hembra como compañera. Los machos pueden tener más de una hembra como compañera.

**Hermandad de la Daga Negra.** (n. pr.) Guerreros vampiros entrenados para proteger a su especie contra la Sociedad Restrictiva. Como resultado de una cría selectiva en el interior de la raza, los miembros de la Hermandad poseen una inmensa fuerza física y mental, así como una enorme capacidad para curarse de sus heridas con rapidez. La mayoría no son propiamente hermanos de sangre. Se inician en la Hermandad a través de la nominación de uno de sus miembros. Agresivos, autosuficientes y reservados por naturaleza, viven apartados de los humanos y tienen poco contacto con miembros de otras clases, excepto cuando necesitan alimentarse. Son objeto de leyendas y muy respetados dentro del mundo de los vampiros. Sólo se puede acabar con ellos si se les hiere gravemente con un disparo o una puñalada en el corazón.

**Leelan.**(n.) Término cariñoso, que se puede traducir de manera aproximada como «lo que más quiero».

**El Omega.** (n. pr.) Malévola figura mística que pretende la extinción de los vampiros a causa de un resentimiento hacia la Virgen Escriba. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes poderes, aunque no tiene capacidad de creación.

**Periodo de Necesidad.** (n.) Época fértil de las vampiresas . Generalmente dura dos días y va acompañado de unos intensos deseos sexuales. Se presenta aproximadamente cinco años después de la transición de una hembra , a partir de ahí, una vez cada década. Todos los machos responden de algún modo si se encuentran cerca de una hembra en periodo de necesidad. Puede ser una época peligrosa, con conflictos y luchas entre machos, especialmente si la hembra no tiene compañero.

**Primera Familia.** (n. pr.) El rey y la reina de los vampiros, y los hijos nacidos de su unión.

**Princeps.** (n.) Grado superior de la aristocracia de los vampiros, sólo superado por los miembros de la Primera Familia o la Elegida de la Virgen Escriba. El título es hereditario, no puede ser otorgado.

**Pyrocant.** (n.) Se refiere a una debilidad crítica en un individuo. Dicha debilidad puede ser interna, como una adicción, o externa, como un amante.

**Restrictor [Lesser]** (n.) Miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva. Se trata de humanos sin alma que persiguen vampiros para exterminarlos. A los restrictores se les debe apuñalar en el pecho para matarlos; de lo contrario, son eternos. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. Con el tiempo, su cabello, su piel y el iris de sus ojos pierden pigmentación hasta convertirse en seres rubios, pálidos y de ojos incoloros. Huelen a talco para bebés. Tras ser iniciados en la Sociedad por el Omega, conservan un frasco de cerámica dentro del cual ha sido colocado su corazón después de ser extirpado.

**Rythe. (n.)** Forma ritual de salvar al honor. Lo ofrece alguien que haya ofendido a otro. Si es aceptado, el ofendido elige un arma y ataca al ofensor, que se presenta ante él sin protección.

**Shellan./shion ** (n.) Vampiresa o vampiro que se ha unido a un macho tomándolo como compañero. En general, las hembras y algunos machos eligen a un solo compañero debido a la naturaleza fuertemente territorial de los machos apareados.

**Sociedad Restrictiva. [Lessening Society**] (n. pr.) Orden de cazavampiros convocados por el Omega con el propósito de erradicar la especie de los vampiros.

**Transición.** (n.) Momento crítico en la vida de los vampiros, cuando él o ella se convierten en adultos. A partir de ese momento, deben beber la sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir y no pueden soportar la luz solar. Generalmente, sucede a los veinticinco años. Algunos vampiros no sobreviven a su transición, sobre todo los machos. Antes del cambio, los vampiros son físicamente débiles, sexualmente ignorantes e indiferentes, e incapaces de desmaterializarse.

**La Tumba.** (n. pr.) Cripta sagrada de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Usada como sede ceremonial y como almacén de los frascos de los restrictores. Entre las ceremonias allí realizadas se encuentran las iniciaciones, funerales y acciones disciplinarias contra los hermanos. Nadie puede acceder a ella, excepto los miembros de la Hermandad, la Virgen Escriba o los candidatos a una iniciación.

**Vampiro.** (n.) Miembro de una especie separada del Homo sapiens. Los vampiros tienen que beber sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir. La sangre humana los mantiene vivos, pero su fuerza no dura mucho tiempo. Después de su transición, que generalmente sucede a los veinticinco años, son incapaces de salir a la luz del día y deben alimentarse de la vena regularmente. Los vampiros no pueden «convertir» a los humanos con un mordisco ni con una transfusión sanguínea, aunque, en algunos casos, son capaces de procrear con la otra especie. Pueden desmaterializarse a voluntad, pero tienen que buscar tranquilidad y concentración para conseguirlo, y no pueden llevar consigo nada pesado. Son capaces de borrar los recuerdos de las personas, siempre que sean a corto plazo. Al-gunos vampiros son capaces de leer la mente. Su esperanza de vida es superior a mil años, y en algunos casos incluso más.

**La Virgen Escriba.** (n. pr.) Fuerza mística consejera del rey, guardiana de los archivos vampíricos y encargada de otorgar privilegios. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes poderes. Capaz de un único acto de creación, que empleó para dar exis-tencia a los vampiros.


	2. capitulo 1

Hola!, hace siglos no publicaba un fic, pero no se como de la nada llego Esta hermosa serie SUPERNATURAL y pues bom!

Fue amor a primera vista *w* y cabe mencionar que es un wincest. Si no te gusta avitate la molestia de seguir, y si no.. pues bienvenid al club.

Wincest! Wincest! Wincest!

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro Amante Oscuro de J.R ward, los personajes no me pertenecen son de CW Network.

ENJOY!

John miró a su alrededor en el club, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de la multitud de personas semidesnudas que se contorsionaban en la pista de baile. Aquella noche, Screamer's estaba a rebosar, repleto de mujeres vestidas de cuero y hombres con aspecto de haber cometido varios crímenes violentos.

John y su acompañante encajaban a la perfección. Con la salvedad de que ellos eran asesinos de verdad.

– ¿Realmente piensas hacer eso? –le preguntó Bobby

John dirigió su mirada hacia él. Los ojos del otro vampiro se encontraron con los suyos.

Sí. Así es.

Bobby bebió un sorbo de su whisky escocés. Una sonrisa lúgubre asomó a su rostro, dejando entrever, fugazmente, las puntas de sus colmillos.

– Estás loco J

– Tú deberías comprenderlo. –Bobby inclinó su vaso con elegancia.

– Pero estás yendo demasiado lejos. Quieres arrastrar contigo a un chico inocente, que no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo, para someterlo a su transición en manos de alguien como Dean. Es una locura.

– Él no es malo..., a pesar de las apariencias. John terminó su cerveza. – Y deberías mostrarle un poco de respeto.

– Lo respeto profundamente, pero no me parece buena idea.

– Lo necesito.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Una mujer con una minifalda diminuta, botas hasta los muslos y un top confeccionado con cadenas pasó junto a su mesa. Bajo las pestañas cargadas de rímel, sus ojos brillaron con un incitante destello, mientras se contoneaba como si sus caderas tuvieran una doble articulación.

John no prestó atención. No era sexo lo que tenía en mente esa noche.

– Es mi hijo, Bob.

– Es un mestizo, John. Ya sabes lo que él piensa de los humanos. –Bob movió la cabeza.– Mi tatarabuela lo era, no me ves precisamente alardeando de eso ante él.

John levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera y señaló su botella vacía y el vaso de Bobby.

– No dejaré que muera otro de mis hijos, y menos si hay una posibilidad de salvarlo. De cualquier modo, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que vaya a cambiar. Podría acabar viviendo una vida feliz, sin enterarse jamás de mi condición. No sería la primera vez que sucede.

Tenía la esperanza de que su hijo se librara de aquella experiencia. Porque si pasaba por la transición y sobrevivía convertido en vampiro, lo perseguirían para cazarlo, como a todos ellos.

– John, si él se compromete a hacerlo, será porque está en deuda contigo. No porque lo desee.

– Lo convenceré.

– ¿Y cómo piensas enfocar el problema? Puedes acercarte por las buenas a tu hijo y decirle: «Oye, se que nunca me has visto, pero soy tu padre. Ah, ¿y sabes algo más? Has ganado el premio gordo en la lotería de la evolución: eres un vampiro. ¡Vámonos a Disneylandia!».

– En este momento te odio.

Bobby se inclinó hacia delante; sus gruesos hombros se movieron bajo la chaqueta de cuero negro.

– Sabes que te apoyo, pero pienso que deberías reconsiderarlo. –Hubo una incómoda pausa.– Tal vez yo pueda encargarme de ello.

John le lanzó una fría mirada.

– ¿Y crees que podrás regresar tranquilamente a tu casa después? Karen te clavaría una estaca en el corazón y te dejaría secar al sol, amigo mío.

Bobby hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– Buen argumento.

– Y luego vendría a por mí. –Ambos machos se estremecieron.– Además... –John se echó hacia atrás cuando la camarera les sirvió las bebidas. Esperó a que se marchara

Aunque el rap sonaba estruendosamente a su alrededor, amortiguando cualquier conversación.– Además, son tiempos difíciles. Si algo me sucediera...

– Yo cuidaré de él.

John dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

– Sé que lo harás.

– Pero Dean es mejor. –No había ni un atisbo de celos en su comentario. Sencillamente, era verdad.

– No hay otro como él.

– Gracias a Dios –dijo John, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Los miembros de su Hermandad, un cerrado círculo de guerreros fuertemente unidos que intercambiaban información y luchaban juntos, eran de la misma opinión. Dean era un torrente de furia en asuntos de venganza, y cazaba a sus enemigos con una obsesión que rayaba en la demencia. Era el último de su estirpe, el único vampiro de sangre pura que quedaba sobre el planeta, y aunque su raza lo veneraba como a un rey, él despreciaba su condición.

Era casi trágico que él fuera la mejor opción de supervivencia que tenía el hijo mestizo de John. La sangre de Dean, tan fuerte, tan pura, aumentaría sus probabilidades de superar la transición si ésta le causaba algún daño. Pero Bobby no se equivocaba. Era como entregarle una presa a la bestia.

De repente, la multitud se desplazó, amontonándose unos contra otros, dejando paso a alguien. O a algo.

– Maldición. Ahí viene –farfulló Bobby. Agarró su vaso y bebió de un trago hasta la última gota de su escocés– No te ofendas, pero me largo. No quiero participar en esta conversación.

John observó cómo aquella marea humana se dividía para apartarse del camino de una imponente sombra oscura que sobresalía por encima de todos ellos. El instinto de huir era un buen reflejo de supervivencia.

Dean medía un metro ochenta siete de puro terror vestido de cuero. Su cabello, cortó y rubio, Unas grandes gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, que nadie había visto jamás. Sus hombros tenían el doble del tamaño que los de la mayoría de los machos. Con un rostro tan aristocrático como brutal, parecía el rey que en realidad era por derecho propio y el guerrero en que el

destino lo había convertido. Y la oleada de peligro que le precedía era su mejor carta de presentación.

Cuando el gélido odio llegó hasta John, éste agarró su cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo.

Realmente esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

-o-

Samuel Winchester miró hacia arriba cuando su editora apoyó la cadera sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el pantalón de Sam.

– ¿Trabajando hasta tarde otra vez? –murmuró.

– ¡Hola, Becky! _¿No deberías estar ya en casa con tu esposo y tus dos hijos? –_agregó mentalmente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Redactando un artículo para Tom.

– ¿Sabes? Hay otras formas de impresionarme.

Sí, ya se lo imaginaba.

– ¿Has leído mi e–mail, Becky? Fui a la comisaría de policía esta tarde y hablé con Carol y Ricky. Me han asegurado que un traficante de armas se ha trasladado a esta ciudad. Han encontrado dos _Mágnum _manipuladas en manos de unos traficantes de drogas.

Becky estiró el brazo para darle una palmadita en el hombro, acariciándolo antes de retirar la mano.

– Tú sigue trabajando en las pequeñeces. Deja que los chicos grandes se preocupen de los crímenes violentos. No quisiéramos que le sucediera algo a esa cara tan bonita.

Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras su mirada se detenía en los labios del chico.

Esa rutina de mirarlo fijamente duraba ya tres años, pensó él, desde que había empezado a trabajar para ella.

Un kilometro de distancia eso era lo que el necesitaba cada vez que hablaba con ella. Era un acosadora compulsiva.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –preguntó.

– _Sólo si cayera una lluvia de agujas y clavos, ¡acosadora! – _No, gracias.

Sam se giró hacia la pantalla de su ordenador con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta.

Al fin, se alejó, probablemente en dirección al "bar"del otro lado de la calle, en donde se reunían la mayoría de los reporteros antes de irse a su casa. Caldwell, Nueva York, no era precisamente un semillero de oportunidades para un periodista, pero a los «chicos grandes» de Becky les gustaba aparentar que llevaban una vida social muy agitada. Disfrutaban reuniéndose en el bar de Charlie a soñar con los días en que trabajaran en periódicos más grandes e importantes. La mayor parte de ellos eran comoBecky: mujeres de mediana edad, del montón, competentes, pero lo que hacían estaba lejos de ser extraordinario. Caldwell era lo suficientemente grande y estaba muy próxima a la ciudad de Nueva York para contar con suficientes crímenes violentos, redadas por drogas y prostitución que los mantuvieran ocupados. Pero el _Caldwell Courier Journal _no era el _Times, _y ninguno de ellos ganaría jamás un Pulitzer.

Era algo deprimente.

– _Sí, bueno, mírate al espejo –_pensó Samuel. El era sólo un reportero de base. Ni siquiera había trabajado nunca en un periódico de tirada nacional. Así que, cuando tuviera cincuenta y tantos, o las cosas cambiaban mucho o tendría que trabajar para un periódico independiente redactando anuncios por palabras y vanagloriándose de sus días en el _Caldwell Courier Journal._

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la bolsa de golosinas que había estado guardando. Aquella maldita estaba vacía. De nuevo.

Tal vez debiera irse a casa y comprar algo de comida china para llevar.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida de la redacción, que era un espacio abierto dividido en cubículos por endebles tabiques grises, se encontró con el alijo de chocolatinas de su amigo Tony. Tony comía todo el tiempo. Para él no existía desayuno, comida y cena. Consumir era una proposición binaria. Si estaba despierto, tenía que llevarse algo a la boca, y para mantenerse aprovisionado, su mesa era un cofre del tesoro de perversiones con alto contenido en calorías.

Sacó el papel y saboreó con fricción la chocolatina mientras apagaba las luces y bajaba la escalera que conducía a la calle Trade. En el exterior, el calor de julio parecía comportarse como una barrera física entre él y su apartamento. Doce manzanas completas de calor y humedad. Por fortuna, el restaurante chino estaba a medio camino de

su casa y contaba con un excelente aire acondicionado. Con algo de suerte, estarían muy ocupados esa noche, y el tendría oportunidad de esperar un rato en aquel ambiente fresco.

Cuando terminó el chocolate, abrió la tapa de su teléfono, pulsó la marcación rápida e hizo un pedido de carne con brécol. A medida que avanzaba, los lúgubres y conocidos lugares iban apareciendo ante él. A lo largo de ese tramo de la calle Trade, sólo había bares, clubs de striptease y negocios de tatuajes. Los dos únicos restaurantes eran el chino y uno mexicano. El resto de los edificios, que habían sido utilizados como oficinas en los años veinte cuando el centro de la ciudad era una zona próspera, estaban vacíos. Conocía cada grieta de la acera; sabía de memoria la duración de los semáforos. Y los sonidos entremezclados que se oían a través de las puertas y ventanas abiertas tampoco le resultaban sorprendentes.

En el bar de Mc Grider sonaba música de blues; de la puerta de cristal del ZeroSum salían gemidos de techo; y las máquinas de karaoke estaban a todo volumen en Ruben's. La mayoría eran sitios dignos de confianza, pero había un par de ellos de los que prefería mantenerse alejado, (si sabía que era un hombre imponente si quería pero para ser sincero consigo mismo no sabía pelear), sobre todo Screamer's, que tenía una clientela verdaderamente tenebrosa. Aquella era una puerta que nunca cruzaría a menos que tuviera una escolta policial.

Mientras calculaba la distancia hasta el restaurante chino, sintió una oleada de agotamiento. Dios, qué humedad. El aire estaba tan denso que le dio la impresión de que estaba respirando a través de agua.

Tuvo la sensación de que aquel cansancio no era debido únicamente al tiempo. Durante las últimas semanas no había dormido muy bien, y sospechaba que se hallaba al borde de una depresión. Su empleo no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, vivía en un lugar que le importaba un comino, tenía pocos amigos, a veces una amante pero ninguna perspectiva romántica. Si pensaba en su futuro, se imaginaba diez años más tarde estancado en Caldwell con Dick y los chicos grandes, siempre inmerso en la misma rutina: levantarse, ir al trabajo, intentar hacer algo novedoso, fracasar y regresar a casa solo.

Tal vez necesitase un cambio. Irse de Caldwell y del _Caldwell Courier Journal_. Alejarse de aquella especie de familia electrónica conformada por su despertador, el teléfono de su escritorio y el televisor que mantenía alejados sus sueños mientras dormía.

No había nada que lo retuviese en la ciudad salvo la costumbre. No había hablado con ninguno de sus padres adoptivos durante varios años, así que no la echarían de menos. Y los nuevos amigos que tenía estaban ocupados con sus propias familias.

Al escuchar un ruido extraño detrás de él, entornó los ojos. Ése era el problema de trabajar cerca de una zona como aquélla. A veces, se encontraba con algún que otro brabucón o incluso acosadores, se preguntaran, ¿cómo siendo hombre sufría por cosas así?, simple él era un pacifista.

Luego llegaron los requiebros, y a continuación, como era de esperar, dos sujetos cruzaron la calle para colocarse detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba alejándose de los bares en dirección al largo tramo de edificios vacíos que había antes de los restaurantes. La noche era nublada y oscura, pero por lo menos había farolas y, de vez en cuando, pasaba algún coche.

– Me gusta tu cabello, muy lindo para ser chico–dijo el más grande mientras adaptaba su paso al de él. – ¿Te importa si lo toco?

Sam sabía que no podía detenerse. Parecían chicos de alguna fraternidad universitaria en vacaciones de verano, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Además, el restaurante chino estaba a sólo cinco manzanas.

De todos modos, buscó en su maleta su spray de pimienta, insistía el era demasiado pacifista. .

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?, guapo –Preguntó de nuevo el mismo muchacho.-Genial un acosador solo eso le faltaba, suspiro cansado-Mi coche no está lejos. En serio, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podemos montar todos.

Sonrió abiertamente e hizo un guiño a su amigo, como si con aquella charla melosa fuera a llevarlo a la cama instantáneamente. El compinche se rió y lo rodeó, su ralo cabello rubio saltaba a cada paso que daba.

– ¡Sí, montémoslo! –dijo el rubio.

– _Mierda, ¿dónde demonios está el spray?_

El grande estiró la mano, tocándole el cabello, y él lo miró detenidamente. Con su polo y sus pantalones cortos de color caqui, era realmente bien parecido, no su tipo pero decente. Un verdadero producto americano.

Cuando él le sonrió, el castaño aceleró el paso, concentrándose en el tenue brillo de neón del cartel del restaurante chino. No había nadie alrededor.

– ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre? –preguntó el producto americano.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Había olvidado el spray en la otra mochila. No quería recurrir a la fuerza pero no había opción.

– Voy a escoger un nombre para ti. Déjame pensar... ¿Qué te parece «gatito»?

El rubio soltó una risita. El tragó saliva y sacó su móvil, por si necesitaba llamar a una ambulancia para ese par de idiotas.

– _Conserva la calma. Mantén el control…_

Imaginó lo bien que se sentiría cuando entrara en el restaurante chino y se viera rodeado por la ráfaga de aire acondicionado. Quizá debía esperar y llamar un taxi, sólo para estar seguro de llegar a casa.

– Vamos, gatito… –susurró el producto americano.– Sé que te va a gustar.

– _Sólo tres manzanas más..._

En el instante en que bajó el bordillo de la acera para cruzar la calle Diez, el hombre trato de sujetarlo por la cintura. Lo arrastraba hacia atrás, y le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano con un pañuelo lleno de cloroformo. Sam luchó como poseído, pateando y lanzando puñetazos, y cuando acertó a propinarle un buen golpe en un ojo, logró zafarse aun mareado. Intentó alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, pisando con fuerza sobre el pavimento, mientras el aliento se agolpaba en su garganta. Un coche pasó por la calle Diez, y el gritó en cuanto vio el destello de los faros.

Pero entonces el hombre la sujetó de nuevo.

– ¡Vas a rogarme, imbesil! –dijo a su oído, tapándole la boca otra vez con el pañuelo. Le sacudió el cuello de un lado a otro, y lo arrastró hacia una zona más oscura. Podía oler su sudor y la colonia de universitario que usaba, a medida que escuchaba las estridentes risotadas de su amigo.

Un callejón. Lo estaban llevando a un callejón y no podía detenerlo porque estaba muy drogado y con sueño.

Sintió arcadas, la bilis le cosquilleaba en la garganta. Sacudió el cuerpo furiosamente, tratando de liberarse. El pánico le daba fuerzas, pero el rubio no estaba bajo efectos de somníferos.

Lo empujó detrás de un contenedor de basura y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él.

Él castaño le asestó otros cuantos codazos y puntapiés.

– ¡Maldita sea, sujétale los brazos!

Consiguió darle al rubio un buen puñetazo en el mentón antes de que le agarrara las muñecas y las levantara por encima de su cabeza.

– ¡Vamos, gatito, esto te va a gustar! –gruñó el producto americano, tratando de introducir una mano al bóxer del chico.

Le colocó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio, manteniéndolo inmóvil por la garganta. Tuvo que usar la otra mano para desgarrarle la camisa, y tan pronto le dejó la boca libre, empezó a gritar. Lo golpeo con fuerza, rompiéndole el labio. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua y, un dolor punzante.

– Si haces eso de nuevo, te cortaré la lengua. –Los ojos del hombre hervían de odio y lujuria mientras lo despojaba de sus pantalones. – ¡Diablos, creo que lo haré de todos modos!

– Oye, ¿es de verdad? –preguntó el rubio, como si él fuera a responderle, aun que si era muy real.

Su compañero comenzó a tocarlo. Sam hizo una mueca de asco, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. O quizás estaba perdiendo la vista porque estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El producto americano rió.

–Creo que es natural. Pero podrás averiguarlo tú mismo cuando termine yo.

Al escuchar al rubio reír tontamente, algo en el interior de su cerebro entró en acción y se negó a dejar que aquello sucediera. Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de forcejear y recurrir a su entrenamiento de defensa personal. Excepto por la agitada respiración, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, y el producto americano tardó un minuto en notarlo.

– ¿Quieres jugar por las buenas? –dijo, mirándolo con suspicacia.

El asintió lentamente, aun bajo el efecto del cloroformo.

– Bien. –Se inclinó, acercando la nariz a la suya. Sam luchó para no apartarse, asqueado por el fétido olor a cigarrillo rancio y cerveza.– Pero si gritas otra vez, te coso a puñaladas. ¿Entiendes?

El asintió de nuevo.

– Suéltalo.

El rubio le soltó las muñecas y se rió, moviéndose alrededor de ambos como si buscara el mejor ángulo para observar. Su compañero le acarició ásperamente la piel, y el tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para conservar la chocolatina de Tony en el estómago cuando sintió las náuseas subiendo por su garganta. Aunque le repugnaban aquellas manos oprimiendo su torso, estiró la mano buscando su miembro. Aún lo sujetaba por el cuello, y el castaño tenía problemas para respirar, pero en el momento en que tocó sus propios genitales, él rubio gimió, aflojando la presa.

Con un enérgico puñetazo, Sam le aferró los testículos, retorciéndolos tan fuerte como pudo, y le propinó un rodillazo en la nariz mientras él se derrumbaba. Un torrente de adrenalina atravesó su cuerpo, y durante una décima de segundo deseó que el amigo lo atacara en lugar de quedarse mirándolo estúpidamente.

–¡Bastardos! –les gritó.

Samuel salió corriendo del callejón, sujetándose la destrozada camisa, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio de apartamentos. Sus manos temblaban con tanta fuerza que le costó trabajo introducir la llave en la cerradura. Y sólo cuando se encontró ante el espejo del baño se percató de que rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Gabriel Snyder levantó la vista cuando sonó la radio bajo el salpicadero de su coche patrulla sin distintivos. En un callejón no lejos de allí, un hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero vivo.

Gabriel miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las diez, lo que significaba que la diversión acababa de comenzar. Era un viernes por la noche de comienzos de julio, y los universitarios acababan de comenzar sus vacaciones y estaban ansiosos por competir en las _Olimpiadas de la Estupidez_. Imaginó que el sujeto había sido asaltado o que le habían dado una lección.

Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Gabriel tomó el auricular y dijo al operador que acudiría a la llamada, aunque era detective de homicidios, no patrullero. Estaba trabajando en dos casos en ese momento, un ahogado en el Río Hudson y una persona arrollada por un conductor que se había dado a la fuga, pero siempre había sitio para alguna cosa más. Cuanto más tiempo pasara fuera de su casa, mejor. Los platos sucios en el fregadero y las sábanas arrugadas sobre la cama no iban a echarlo de menos.

Encendió la sirena y pisó el acelerador mientras pensaba:

– _Veamos qué les ha pasado a los chicos del verano._

¿Y?¿ Les gusta la adaptación?, este libro esta muy hermoso *o* y no pude evitar esto.

Ojala y les guste

Dejen reviews plis, si que ayudan!

No vallan a arrojar tomates TnT cualquier otra cosa plis (locaobsesionadoconlostomates)

Gracias por leer.


	3. capitulo 2

Hola :3, ya aquí está la continuación de esta adaptación, quiero agradecer a:

EloraP :

Jeje si sorry no se había subido bien, pero ya lo compuse y si es un dean/sam *u* adoro la pareja

Mooseey:

Si muchas gracias, lo revisare mejor para que quede preciso.

Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooooooo

A medida que atravesaba Screamer's, Dean esbozó una despectiva sonrisa mientras la multitud tropezaba entre sí para apartarse de su camino. De sus poros emanaba miedo y una curiosidad morbosa y lujuriosa. El vampiro inhaló el fétido olor.

Ganado. Todos ellos.

A pesar de llevar las gafas oscuras, sus ojos no pudieron soportar las tenues luces, y tuvo que cerrar los párpados. Su vista era tan mala que se encontraba mucho más cómodo en total oscuridad. Concentrándose en su oído, esquivó los cuerpos entre los compases de la música, aislando el arrastrar de pies, el susurro de palabras, el sonido de algún vaso estrellándose contra el suelo. Si tropezaba con algo, no le importaba.

Daba igual de lo que se tratase: una silla, una mesa, un humano..., simplemente pasaba por encima de lo que fuese.

Notó la presencia de John claramente porque el suyo era el único cuerpo de aquel maldito sitio que no apestaba a pánico. Aunque el guerrero estuviese al límite esa noche.

Dean abrió los ojos cuando estuvo frente al otro vampiro. John era un bulto informe, su color oscuro y su ropa negra eran lo único que la vista de Dean conseguía apreciar.

– ¿Adónde ha ido Bobby? –preguntó al sentir un efluvio de whisky escocés.

Dean se sentó en una silla. Miró fijamente al frente y observó a la multitud ocupando de nuevo el espacio que él había abierto entre ellos.

Esperó.

John se distinguía por no andarse por las ramas y sabía que Dean no soportaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Si guardaba silencio, era porque algo ocurría.

John bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, luego respiró con fuerza.

– Gracias por venir, mi señor...

– Si quieres algo de mí, no empieces con eso –dijo Dean con voz cansina, advirtiendo que una camarera se les aproximaba. Pudo percibir unos pechos grandes y una franja de piel entre la ajustada blusa y la corta falda.

– ¿Quieren algo de beber? –preguntó ella lentamente.

Estuvo tentado de sugerir que se acostara sobre la mesa y le dejara beber de su yugular. La sangre humana no lo mantendría vivo mucho tiempo, pero con toda seguridad tendría mejor sabor que el alcohol aguado.

– Ahora no –dijo.

Su perfecta sonrisa espoleó la ansiedad de ella causándole, al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de deseo. Él pudo notar ese aroma en los pulmones.

– _No estoy interesado, _pensó.

La camarera asintió, pero no se movió. Se quedó allí, mirándole fijamente, con su corto cabello rubio formando un halo en la oscuridad alrededor de su rostro. Embelesada, parecía haber olvidado su propio nombre y su trabajo.

Y qué molesto le resultaba aquello, a un no entendía a los humanos, no podía ver a Dean sin quedar estupefactos ante su perfecion. John se revolvió impaciente.

– Eso es todo –murmuró.– Estamos bien.

Cuando la muchacha se alejó, perdiéndose entre la multitud, Dean escuchó a John aclararse la garganta.

– Gracias por venir.

– Eso ya lo has dicho.

– Sí. Claro. Eh... nos conocemos hace tiempo.

– Así es.

– Hemos luchado juntos muchas veces. Hemos eliminado a montones de restrictores… –Dean asintió.

La Hermandad de la Daga Negra había protegido la raza contra la Sociedad Restrictiva durante generaciones. Estaban John, Bobby y los otros cuatro. Los hermanos eran superados en número por los restrictores, humanos sin alma que servían a un malvado amo, el Omega. Pero Dean y sus guerreros se las arreglaban para proteger a los suyos.

John carraspeó de nuevo.

– Después de todos estos años...

– J, ve al grano. Cas me necesita para un pequeño asunto esta noche. ¿Quieres utilizar mi casa otra vez? Sabes que no permito que nadie más se quede en ella. –John dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

– Estoy seguro de que su hermano preferiría que no aparecieras por su casa.

Dean cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, empujando la mesa con una bota para tener un poco más de espacio.

Le importaba un comino que el hermano de Castiel fuera demasiado sensible y se sintiera ofendido por la vida que Dean llevaba. Lucifer era un esnob y un diletante cuya insensatez sobrepasaba todos los límites. Era totalmente incapaz de entender la clase de enemigos que tenía la raza y lo que costaba defender a sus miembros. Y sólo porque el muchacho se sentía ofendido, Dean no iba a jugar al caballero mientras asesinaban a civiles. Él tenía que estar en el campo de batalla con sus guerreros, no ocupando un trono. Lucifer podía irse a paseo. Aunque Castiel no tenía por qué soportar la actitud de su hermano.

– Quizás acepte tu oferta.

– Bien.

– Ahora habla.

– Tengo un hijo.

Dean giró lentamente la cabeza.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

– Desde hace algún tiempo.

– ¿Quién es la madre?

– No la conoces. Y ella..., ella murió.

La pena de John se esparció a su alrededor con un acre olor a dolor antiguo que se superpuso al hedor a sudor humano, alcohol y sexo del club.

– ¿Qué edad tiene? –exigió saber Dean. Empezaba a presentir hacia donde se encaminaba aquel asunto.

– Veinticinco.

Dean susurró una maldición.

– No me lo pidas a mí, John. No me pidas que lo haga.

– Tengo que pedírtelo. Mi señor, tu sangre es...

– Llámame así otra vez y tendré que cerrarte la boca… Para siempre.

– No lo entiendes. El es...

Dean empezó a levantarse. La mano de John sujetó su antebrazo y lo soltó rápidamente.

– Es medio humano.

– Por Dios...

– Es posible que no sobreviva a la transición. Escucha, si tú lo ayudas, por lo menos tendrá una oportunidad. Tu sangre es muy fuerte, aumentaría sus probabilidades de sobrevivir al cambio siendo un mestizo. No te estoy pidiendo que lo tomes como shion, ni que lo protejas, porque yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo estoy tratando de... Por favor. Mis otros hijos han muerto. Él es lo único que quedará de mí. Y yo... amé mucho a su madre.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Dean habría usado su frase favorita: _Vete a la mierda. _Por lo que a él concernía, sólo había dos buenas posturas para un humano. Una hembra, sobre su espalda. Y un macho, boca abajo y sin respirar.

Pero John era casi un amigo. O lo habría sido, si Dean le hubiera permitido acercársele.

Cuando se levantó, cerró los ojos con fuerza. El odio lo embargaba concentrándose en el centro de su pecho. Se despreció a sí mismo por marcharse de allí, pero simplemente no era la clase de macho que ayudara a cualquier pobre mestizo a soportar un momento tan doloroso y peligroso. La cortesía y la piedad no eran palabras que formasen parte de su vocabulario.

– No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera por ti.

La angustia de John lo golpeó como una gran oleada, y Dean se tambaleó ante la fuerza de semejante emoción. Entonces, apretó el hombro del vampiro.

– Si en verdad lo amas, hazle un favor: pídeselo a otro.

Dean se dio la vuelta y salió del local. De camino a la puerta borró la imagen de sí mismo de la corteza cerebral de todos los humanos que había en el lugar. Los más fuertes pensarían que lo habían soñado. Los débiles ni siquiera lo recordarían.

Al salir a la calle, se dirigió a un rincón oscuro detrás de Screamer's para poder desmaterializarse. Pasó junto a una mujer que le hacía una mamada a un sujeto entre las sombras. A escasos metros, un vagabundo borracho dormitaba en el suelo y un traficante de drogas discutía por el móvil el precio del crack. Dean supo de inmediato que lo seguían y sabía quién era. El dulce olor a talco para bebés lo delataba sin remedio.

Sonrió ampliamente, abrió su chaqueta de cuero y sacó uno de sus _hira shuriken. _La estrella arrojadiza de acero inoxidable se acomodaba perfectamente a la palma de su mano. Casi cien gramos de muerte preparados para salir volando.

Con el arma en la mano, Dean no alteró el paso, aunque su deseo era ocultarse rápidamente en la oscuridad. Estaba ansioso por pelear después de dejar plantado a John, y aquel miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva había llegado en el momento justo.

Matar a un humano sin alma era precisamente lo que necesitaba para mitigar su malestar.

A medida que atraía al restrictor a la densa oscuridad, el cuerpo de Dean se iba preparando para la lucha, su corazón latía pausadamente, los músculos de sus brazos y muslos se contrajeron. Percibió el ruido de un arma siendo amartillada y calculó la dirección del proyectil. Apuntaba a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento, giró sobre sí mismo en el momento en que la bala salía del cañón. Se agachó y lanzó la estrella, que con un destello plateado comenzó a trazar un arco mortífero. Acertó al restrictor exactamente en el cuello, cercenándole la garganta antes de continuar su camino hacia la oscuridad. La pistola cayó al suelo, chocando ruidosamente contra el pavimento.

El restrictor se sujetó el cuello con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas.

Dean se aproximó a él, le revisó los bolsillos y se guardó la cartera y el teléfono que llevaba.

Luego sacó un largo cuchillo plateado de una funda que llevaba en el pecho. Sentía que la lucha no hubiera durado más, pero a juzgar por el cabello oscuro y rizado y el ataque relativamente torpe, se trataba de un novato. Con un rápido empujón, puso al restrictor boca arriba, arrojó el cuchillo al aire, y aferró la empuñadura con un rápido giro de muñeca. La hoja se hundió en la carne, atravesó el hueso y llegó hasta el negro vacío donde había estado el corazón.

Con un sonido apagado, el restrictor se desintegró en un destello de luz.

Dean limpió la hoja en sus pantalones de cuero, la deslizó dentro de la funda y se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Acto seguido, se desmaterializó.

John bebió una tercera cerveza. Una pareja de fanáticos del estilo gótico se aproximó a él, buscando una oportunidad de ayudarlo a olvidar sus problemas. Él rechazó la invitación.

Salió del bar y se encaminó hacia su BMW 6501 aparcado en el callejón de detrás del club. Como cualquier vampiro que se precie, él podía desmaterializarse a voluntad y atravesar grandes distancias, pero era un truco difícil de ejecutar si se cargaba con algo pesado. Y no era algo que uno quisiera hacer en público. Además, un coche elegante siempre era digno de admiración.

Subió al automóvil y cerró la puerta. Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, manchando el parabrisas como gruesas lágrimas.

No había agotado sus opciones. La charla sobre el hermano de Castiel lo había dejado pensativo. Lucifer era un médico totalmente entregado a la raza, aunque aún no creía del todo en el pero quizás él pudiera ayudarle. Ciertamente, valía la pena intentarlo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, John introdujo la llave en el contacto y la hizo girar. El encendido hizo un sonido ronco. Giró la llave de nuevo, y en el instante en que escuchó un rítmico tictac, tuvo una terrible premonición.

La bomba, que había sido acoplada al chasis del coche y conectada al sistema eléctrico, explotó.

Mientras su cuerpo ardía con un estallido de calor blanco, su último pensamiento fue para el hijo que aún no lo conocía. Y que ya nunca lo haría.

Oooo-oooO

¿Qué tal?

Como vieron aunque no me guste el Destiel, el libro y la adaptación lo ameritan, pero soy fiel al Wincest por ende no ocurrirá l gran cosa entre ambos.

Sakurakiyoshi fuera!


	4. Chapter 3

Hola :3 aquí el siguiente cap.

Wincest! Wincest! Wincest!

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro Amante Oscuro de J.R ward, los personajes no me pertenecen son de CW Network.

ENJOY!

Sam estuvo bajo la ducha cuarenta y cinco minutos, utilizó medio bote de gel, y casi derritió el barato papel pintado de las paredes del baño debido al intenso calor del agua. Se secó, se puso una toalla alrededor de su cadera e intentó no mirarse otra vez al espejo. Su labio tenía un feo aspecto.

Salió a la única habitación que poseía su pequeño apartamento. El aire acondicionado se había estropeado hacía un par de semanas, y el ambiente de la estancia era tan sofocante como el del baño. Miró hacia las dos ventanas y la puerta corredera que conducía a un desangelado patio trasero. Tuvo el impulso de abrirlas todas; sin embargo, se limitó a revisar los cierres.

Aunque sus nervios estaban destrozados, al menos su cuerpo estaba recuperándose rápidamente. Su apetito había vuelto en busca de venganza, como si estuviera molesto por no haber cenado, así que se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Incluso las sobras de pollo de hacía cuatro noches parecían apetitosas, pero cuando rompió el papel de aluminio, percibió un efluvio de calcetines húmedos. Arrojó a la basura todo el paquete y colocó un recipiente de comida congelada en el microondas. Comió los macarrones con queso de pie, sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja de plástico en la mano con un guante de cocina. No fue suficiente, así que tuvo que prepararse otra ración.

Al final de cuentas, él por mucho que comiera no engordaba ni una libra, aparte no le importaba realmente engordar. No podía hacer nada con el aspecto de su rostro, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que su misógino atacante prefería a sus víctimas delgadas y atléticas.

Parpadeó, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su propio rostro. ¡Dios, aún podía sentir sus manos, ásperas y desagradables, manoseándolo!

Tenía que denunciarlo. Se acercaría a la comisaría. Aunque no quería salir del apartamento. Por lo menos hasta que amaneciera.

Se dirigió hasta el futón que usaba como sofá–cama y se colocó en posición fetal. Su estómago tenía dificultades para digerir los macarrones con queso y una oleada de náusea seguida por una sucesión de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo.

Un ladrido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

– Hola, billy–dijo, chasqueando los dedos con desgana.

El perro color café se aproximó. Sus grandes ojos verdes parecían preocupados mientras subía hacia su regazo.

– Lamento todo este drama –murmuró el, haciéndole sitio.

El animal lambio el cachete de su dueño. No supo el tiempo que permaneció allí sentado acariciando su suave pelaje, pero cuando el teléfono sonó, tuvo un sobresalto.

Mientras trataba de alcanzar el auricular, se las arregló para seguir acariciando a su mascota. Los años de convivencia habían conseguido que su coordinación perro–teléfono rozara niveles de perfección.

– ¿Hola? –dijo, pensando en que era más de medianoche, lo que descartaba a los vendedores telefónicos y sugería algún asunto de trabajo o algún psicópata ansioso.

– Hola, señorito S. Ponte tus zapatillas de baile. El coche de un individuo ha saltado por los aires al lado del Screamer's. Él estaba dentro.

Beth cerró los ojos . Ash era uno de los detectives de la policía de la ciudad, pero también un gran amigo. Aunque tenía que decir que le sucedía lo mismo con la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que llevaban uniforme azul. Como pasaba tanto tiempo en la comisaría, había llegado a conocerlos bastante bien, pero Ash era uno de sus favoritos.

– Hola, ¿estás ahí?

– Cuéntale lo que ha sucedido. Abre la boca.

La vergüenza y el horror de lo ocurrido le oprimían las cuerdas vocales.

– Aquí estoy,Ash. –Se apartó el castaño cabello de la cara y carraspeó.– No podré ir esta noche.

– Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo has dejado pasar una buena información? ––Rió alegremente.– Ah, pero tómatelo con calma. El Duro lleva el caso.

El Duro era el detective de homicidios Gabriel Synder, más conocido como Genio. O simplemente señor.

– En serio, no puedo... ir ahí esta noche.

– ¿Estás ocupado con alguien?...

La curiosidad hizo que la voz fuera apremiante. Ash estaba felizmente casado, pero el sabía que en la comisaría todos especulaban a su costa. ¿Un hombre con un cuerpazo como el suyo sin una mujer? Algo tenía que ocurrir.

– … ¿Y bien? ¿Lo estás?

– ¡Por Dios, no! No.

Hubo un silencio antes de que el sexto sentido de policía de su amigo se pusiera alerta.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Estoy… bien. Un poco cansado. Iré a la comisaría mañana.

Presentaría la denuncia entonces. Al día siguiente se sentiría lo suficientemente fuerte para recordar lo que había pasado sin derrumbarse, joder no todos los días sufrías una casi violación.

– ¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?

– No, pero te lo agradezco. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Colgó el teléfono.

Quince minutos después se había puesto un par de vaqueros recién lavados y una campera. Llamó a un taxi, pero antes de salir hurgó en el armario hasta encontrar su mochila. Cogió el spray de pimienta y lo apretó con fuerza en la mano mientras se dirigía a la calle, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan.. Pacifista?. En el trayecto entre su casa y el lugar donde había estallado la bomba, recuperaría la voz y se lo contaría todo a Ash. Por mucho que detestara la idea de recordar la agresión, no iba a permitir que aquel imbécil siguiera libre haciéndole lo mismo a otra persona. Y aunque nunca lo atrapasen, al menos habría hecho todo lo posible para tratar de capturarlo.

Dean se materializó en el salón de la casa de John. ¡Maldición, ya había olvidado lo bien que vivía el vampiro!

Aunque John era un guerrero, se comportaba como un aristócrata, y a decir verdad, tenía una cierta lógica. Su vida había empezado como un princeps de alta alcurnia, y todavía conservaba el gusto por el buen vivir.

Su mansión del siglo XIX estaba bien cuidada, llena de antigüedades y obras de arte. También era tan segura como la cámara acorazada de un banco.

Pero las paredes amarillo claro del salón hirieron sus ojos.

– Qué agradable sorpresa, mi señor.

Fritz, el mayordomo, apareció desde el vestíbulo e hizo una profunda reverencia mientras apagaba las luces para aliviar los ojos de Dean. Como siempre, el viejo macho iba vestido con levita negra. Había estado con John alrededor de cien años, y era un doggen, lo que significaba que podía salir a la luz del día pero envejecía más rápido que los vampiros. Su subespecie había servido a los aristócratas y guerreros durante muchos milenios.

– ¿Se quedará con nosotros mucho tiempo, mi señor?

Dean negó con la cabeza. No, si podía evitarlo.

– Unas horas.

– Su habitación está preparada. Si me necesita, señor, aquí estaré.

Fritz se inclinó de nuevo y caminó hacia atrás para salir de la habitación, cerrando las puertas dobles tras él.

Dean se dirigió hacia un retrato de más de dos metros de altura del que le habían dicho que había sido un rey francés. Colocó sus manos sobre el lado derecho del pesado marco dorado. El lienzo giró sobre su eje para revelar un oscuro pasillo de piedra iluminado con lámparas de gas.

Al entrar, bajó por unas escaleras hasta las profundidades de la tierra. Al final de los escalones había dos puertas. Una iba a los suntuosos aposentos de John, la otra se abrió a lo que Dean consideraba un sustituto de su hogar. La mayoría de los días dormía en un almacén de Nueva York, en una habitación interior hecha de acero con un sistema de seguridad muy similar al de Fort Knox.

Pero él nunca invitaría allí a Castiel. Ni a ninguno de los hermanos. Su privacidad era demasiado valiosa.

Cuando entró, las lámparas sujetas a las paredes se encendieron por toda la habitación a voluntad suya. Su resplandor dorado alumbraba sólo tenuemente el camino en la oscuridad. Como deferencia a la escasa visión de Dean, John había pintado de negro los muros y el techo de seis metros de altura. En una esquina, destacaba una enorme cama con sábanas de satén negro y un montón de almohadas. Al otro lado, había un sillón de cuero, un televisor de pantalla grande y una puerta que daba a un baño de mármol negro. También había un armario lleno de armas y ropa.

Por alguna razón, John siempre insistía en que se quedara en la mansión. Era un maldito misterio. No se trataba de que lo defendiera, porque John podía protegerse a sí mismo. Y la idea de que un vampiro como J sufriera de soledad era absurda. Dean percibió a Castiel antes de que entrara en la habitación. El aroma del océano, una limpia brisa, la precedía.

– Terminemos con esto de una vez, pensó.

Estaba ansioso por regresar a las calles. Sólo había saboreado un bocado de batalla, y esa noche quería atiborrarse.

Se dio la vuelta.

Mientras Cas inclinaba su cuerpo hacia él, sintió devoción e inquietud flotando en el aire alrededor del macho.

– Mi señor–dijo él.

-Dean-corrigió el rubio que por lo poco que podía ver, llevaba puesta una gabardina y bajo de esta una ligera camisa blanca.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la funda donde llevaba sus dagas.

¡Malditos fuesen sus padres! ¿Por qué le habían dado un joven? Tan... angelical. Aunque, pensándolo bien, considerando el estado en que se encontraba antes de su transición, quizás temieron que otro más fuerte pudiera causarle daño.

Dean flexionó los brazos, sus bíceps mostraron su grosor, uno de sus hombros crujió debido al esfuerzo.

Si pudieran verlo ahora. Su escuálido cuerpo se había transformado en el de un frío asesino.

– Tal vez sea mejor que estén muertos, pensó. No habrían aprobado en lo que se había convertido ahora. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que si ellos hubieran vivido hasta una edad avanzada, él habría sido diferente.

Castiel cambió de sitio nerviosamente.

– Lamento molestarte. Pero no puedo esperar más

Dean se dirigió al baño.

– Me necesitas, y yo acudo.

Abrió el grifo y se subió las mangas de su camisa negra. Con el vapor elevándose, se lavó la suciedad, el sudor y… la muerte de sus manos. Luego frotó la pastilla de jabón por los brazos, cubriendo de espuma los tatuajes rituales que adornaban sus antebrazos. Se enjuagó, se secó y caminó hasta el sillón. Se sentó y esperó, rechinando los dientes.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo habían hecho aquello? Siglos. Pero Castiel siempre necesitaba algún tiempo para poder aproximársele. Si hubiera sido otro, su paciencia se habría agotado de inmediato, pero con él era un poco más tolerante.

La verdad era que sentía pena por el porque lo habían forzado a ser su shion. Él le había dicho una y otra vez que lo liberaba de su compromiso para que encontrara un verdadero compañero, uno que no solamente matara todo lo que le amenazara, sino que también le amara.

Lo extraño era que Castiel no quería dejarlo, por muy angelical que fuera. Él imaginaba que el ojiazul probablemente temía que ningún otro vampiro o vampiresa querría estar con él, que ninguno alimentaría a la bestia cuando lo necesitara y su raza perdería su estirpe más poderosa. Su rey. Su líder, que carecía de la voluntad de liderar. Sí, era un maldito inconveniente. Permanecía alejado de el a menos que necesitara alimentarse, lo cual no sucedía con frecuencia debido a su linaje. Castiel nunca sabía dónde estaba él, o qué estaba haciendo. Pasaba los largos días solo en la casa de su hermano, sacrificando su vida para mantener vivo al último vampiro de sangre pura, el único que no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre humana en su cuerpo.

Francamente, no entendía cómo soportaba eso... ni cómo lo soportaba a él.

De repente, sintió ganas de maldecir. Aquella noche parecía ser muy apropiada para alimentar su ego. Primero John y ahora él.

Los ojos de Dean lo siguieron mientras él se movía por la habitación, describiendo círculos a su alrededor, acercándosele. Se obligó a relajarse, a estabilizar su respiración, a inmovilizar su cuerpo. Aquella era la peor parte del proceso. Le daba pánico no tener libertad de movimientos, y sabía que cuando cas empezara a alimentarse, la sofocante sensación empeoraría.

– ¿Has estado ocupado, Dean? –dijo suavemente. Él asintió, pensando que si tenía suerte, iba a estar más ocupado antes del amanecer.

Castiel finalmente se irguió frente a él, y el vampiro pudo sentir su hambre prevaleciendo sobre su inquietud. También sintió su deseo. El pelinegro lo quería, pero él bloqueó ese sentimiento del otro macho.

Bajo ningún concepto tendría relaciones sexuales con él. No podía imaginar someter a Castiel a las cosas que había hecho con otros cuerpos. Y él nunca la había querido de esa manera. Ni siquiera al principio.

– Ven aquí –dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Y dejó caer el antebrazo sobre el muslo, con la muñeca hacia arriba.– Estás hambriento. No deberías esperar tanto para llamarme.

Castiel descendió hasta el suelo cerca de sus rodillas, su gabardina se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo y sus pies. Él sintió la tibieza de los dedos sobre su piel mientras el recorría sus tatuajes con las manos, acariciando los negros caracteres que detallaban su linaje en el antiguo idioma. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para captar los movimientos de su boca abriéndose, sus colmillos destellaron antes de hundirlos en la vena.

Dean cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el otro bebía. El pánico lo inundó rápida y fuertemente.

Dobló el brazo libre alrededor del borde del sillón, tensionando los músculos al tiempo que aferraba la esquina para mantener el cuerpo en su lugar.

Calma, necesitaba conservar la calma. Pronto terminaría, y entonces sería libre.

Cuando Castiel levantó la cabeza diez minutos después, él se irguió de un salto y aplacó la ansiedad caminando, sintiendo un alivio enfermizo porque no podía moverse. En cuanto se sosegó, se acercó al pelinegro. Estaba saciado, absorbiendo la fuerza que lo embargaba a medida que su sangre se mezclaba. A él no le agradó verlo en el suelo, de modo que lo ayudo a levantarse, y estaba pensando en llamar a Fritz para que lo llevara a la casa de su hermano, cuando unos rítmicos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Dean se volvió a mirar al otro lado de la habitación, lo trasladó a la cama y allí lo recostó.

– Gracias, Dean –murmuró el ojiazul– Volveré, a casa por mis propios medios.

Él hizo una pausa, antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

Fritz estaba muy agitado por algo.

Dean salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios podía justificar tal interrupción, cuando el olor del mayordomo impregnó su irritación.

Supo, sin preguntar, que la muerte había hecho otra visita. Y John había desaparecido.

– Señor...

– ¿Cómo ha sido? –gruñó. Ya se ocuparía del dolor más tarde. Primero necesitaba detalles.

– Ah, el coche... –Estaba claro que el mayordomo tenía problemas para conservar la calma, y su voz era tan débil y quebradiza como su viejo cuerpo.– Una bomba, no señor. El coche... Al salir del club. Bobby ha llamado. Lo vio todo.

Dean pensó en el restrictor que había eliminado. Deseó saber si había sido él quien había perpetrado el atentado. Aquellos bastardos ya no tenían honor. Por lo menos sus precursores, desde hacía siglos, habían luchado como guerreros. Esta nueva raza estaba compuesta por cobardes que se escondían detrás de la tecnología.

– ¡Llama a la Hermandad! –vociferó– ¡Diles que vengan de inmediato!

– Sí, por supuesto. Señor... John me pidió que le diera esto,… si usted no estaba con él cuando muriera. –El mayordomo extendió algo.

Dean cogió el sobre y regresó al aposento, sin poder ofrecer compasión alguna ni a Fritz ni a nadie. Cas se había marchado, lo cual era bueno para este.

Metió la última carta de John en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero.

Y dio rienda suelta a su ira.

Las lámparas explotaron y cayeron hechas añicos mientras un torbellino de ferocidad giraba a su alrededor, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más oscuro, hasta que el mobiliario se elevó del suelo trazando círculos alrededor del vampiro.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.

Listo :3

Sakurakiyoshi fuera!


	5. Chapter 4

Hola ñ-ñ ya regrese con la continuación de esta adaptación, para empezar el 2015 como se debe!

Enjoy!

Cuando el taxi dejó a Sam frente a Screamer's, la escena del crimen se encontraba en plena actividad. Destellos de luces azules y blancas salían de los coches patrulla que bloqueaban el acceso al callejón. El cuadrado vehículo blindado de los artificieros va había llegado. El lugar estaba atestado de agentes tanto de uniforme como vestidos de civil. Y la habitual multitud de curiosos ebrios, se había adueñado de la periferia del escenario fumando y charlando.

En todos los años que llevaba como reportero, había descubierto que un homicidio era un acontecimiento social en Caldwell. Evidentemente para todos, menos para el hombre o mujer que había muerto. Para la víctima, imaginaba, la muerte era un asunto bastante solitario, aunque hubiese visto frente a frente la cara de su asesino. Algunos puentes hay que cruzarlos solos, sin importar quién nos empuje por el borde. Sam se cubrió la boca con la manga. El olor a metal quemado, un punzante hedor químico, invadió su nariz.

– ¡Oye,Sam! –Uno de los agentes le hizo señas.– Si quieres acercarte más, entra a Screamer's y sal por la puerta trasera. Hay un corredor...

– De hecho, he venido a ver a Ash . ¿Está por aquí? . El agente estiró el cuello, buscando entre la multitud.

– Estaba aquí hace un minuto. Tal vez haya vuelto a la comisaría. ¡Ricky! ¿Has visto a Ash?.

Gabriel Synder se paró frente a él, silenciando al otro policía con una sombría mirada.

– Vaya sorpresa. Pero Sam no dio un paso atrás.

El Duro era un buen espécimen de hombre. No era muy alto aunque su presencia avasalladora bastaba para hacerlo parecer una gran muralla, voz grave y unos hermosos ojos ámbar. Suponía que muchas mujeres y algunos hombres se sentirían atraídos por él, porque no podía negar que era bien parecido, de una manera tosca, ruda. Pero Sam nunca había sentido saltar una chispa.

No es que los hombres le hicieran sentir algo, al menos no por el momento, pero aquel hombre, en concreto, no le interesaba.

– Y bien, Winchester, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –Se llevó un trozo de chicle a la boca y arrugó el papel formando una bolita. Su mandíbula se puso a trabajar como si estuviera frustrado; no masticaba, machacaba.

– Estoy aquí por Ash. No por el crimen.

– Claro que sí. –Entrecerró los ojos. Con sus cejas de color castaño y sus ojos profundos, parecía siempre un poco enfadado, pero, bruscamente, su expresión empeoró.

– ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

– En realidad necesito ver a Ash... Él le sujetó el brazo con un fuerte apretón.

– Sólo ven aquí. –Gabriel lo llevó a un rincón aislado del callejón, lejos del bullicio.

– ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado en la cara? El más alto alzó la mano y se cubrió el labio herido. Todavía debía de estar conmocionado, porque se había olvidado de todo.

– Repetiré la pregunta,… ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

– Yo, eh... –La garganta se le cerró.– Estaba... –No iba a desfallecer. No delante de El Duro.

–…Necesito ver a Ash.

– No está aquí, así que no podrás contar con él. ¡Ahora habla! Synder le inmovilizó los brazos, como si presintiera que podía salir corriendo. Él medía sólo unos pocos centímetros menos que sam, pero la retenía con demasiada fuerza. El miedo se instaló en su pecho corno si quisiera perforarlo, pero ya estaba harto de ser maltratado psicológicamente esa noche.

– ¡Retírate, Synder! –Colocó la palma de la mano en el pecho del hombre y lo empujó. Él se movió.

–Sam, dime...

– Si no me sueltas... –su mirada sostuvo la de él–, voy a publicar un artículo sobre tus técnicas de interrogatorio. Ya sabes, las que necesitan rayos X y escayola cuando has terminado. Los ojos de Synder se entrecerraron de nuevo. Apartó los brazos de su cuerpo y levantó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

– Está bien. –Lo dejó y regresó a la escena del crimen. Sam apoyó la espalda contra el edificio, y sintió su cuerpo más pesado. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de reunir fuerzas, y vio algo metálico. Dobló las rodillas y se inclinó. Era una estrella arrojadiza de artes marciales.

– ¡Oye, Ricky! –llamó. El policía se acercó, y el señaló al suelo.– Pruebas. Le dejó hacer su trabajo y se dirigió a toda prisa a la calle tarde para coger un taxi. Simplemente, ya no podía soportarlo más. Al día siguiente presentaría una denuncia oficial con Ash. A primera hora de la mañana.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Cuando Dean reapareció en el salón, había recuperado el control. Sus armas estaban en sus respectivas fundas y su chaqueta pesaba en la mano, llena de las estrellas arrojadizas y cuchillos que le gustaba utilizar.

Bobby fue el primero de la Hermandad en llegar. Tenía los ojos encendidos, el dolor y la venganza hacían que el azul oscuro brillara de manera tan vívida que incluso Dean pudo captar el destello de color.

Mientras Bobby se recostaba contra una de las paredes amarillas de Dean, Benny entró en la habitación. La perilla que se había dejado crecer hacía poco y daba un aspecto más siniestro de lo habitual, aunque era el tatuaje alrededor de su ojo izquierdo lo que realmente lo situaba en el campo de lo terrorífico. Esa noche tenía bien calada la gorra de los Red Sox y las complejas marcas de las sienes casi no se veían. Como siempre, su guante negro de conductor, que usaba para que su mano izquierda no entrara en contacto con nadie inadvertidamente, estaba en su lugar. Lo cual era algo bueno.

Un maldito servicio público.

Le siguió Adam. Había suavizado su actitud arrogante como deferencia al motivo de la convocatoria de aquella reunión. Adam era un macho muy poderoso, más fuerte que el resto de los guerreros, a pesar de ser el más joven de todos. También era una leyenda sexual en el mundo de los vampiros, apuesto como un galán de cine y con un vigor capaz de rivalizar con un rebaño de sementales. Las hembras, tanto vampiresas como humanas, pisotearían a sus propias crías para llegar a él. Por lo menos hasta que vislumbraran su lado oscuro. Cuando la bestia de Adam salía a la superficie, todos, hermanos incluidos, buscaban refugio y empezaban a rezar.

Gadreel era el último. Su cojera resultaba casi imperceptible. Su pierna ortopédica había sido reemplazada hacía poco, y ahora estaba compuesta por una aleación de titanio y carbono de última tecnología. La combinación de barras, articulaciones y pernos estaba atornillada a la base del muslo derecho.

Con su fantástica melena de cabellos rubios, Gadreel hubiera debido estar acompañado de actrices y modelos, pero se había mantenido fiel a su voto de castidad. Sólo había sitio para un único amor en su vida, y éste lo había estado matando lentamente durante años.

– ¿Dónde está tu gemelo? –preguntó Dean.

–Balt está de camino.

El que Balthazar llegara el último no era ninguna sorpresa. B era un gigantesco y violento peligro para el mundo. Un maldito bastardo que blasfemaba a todas horas y que llevaba el odio, especialmente hacia las hembras, a nuevos niveles.

Por fortuna tenía un aspecto tan aterrador como realmente era, de modo que la gente solía apartarse de su camino. Raptado de su familia cuando era un niño, había acabado como esclavo de sangre, y el maltrato a manos de su ama había sido brutal en todos los sentidos.

A Gadreel le había llevado casi un siglo encontrar a su gemelo, y Balt había sido torturado hasta el punto de que fue dado por muerto antes de ser rescatado. Una caída en el salado océano había grabado las heridas en la piel de Balthazar, y además del laberinto de cicatrices, aún exhibía los tatuajes de esclavo, así como varios piercings que él mismo había añadido, sólo porque le gustaba la sensación de dolor.

Con toda certeza, Balthazar era el más peligroso de los miembros de la Hermandad. Después de lo que había soportado, no le importaba nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Incluso Dean protegía su espalda en presencia de aquel guerrero. Sí, la Hermandad de la Daga Negra era un grupo diabólico. Lo único que se interponía entre la población de vampiros civiles y los restrictores.

Cruzando los brazos, Dean paseó la mirada por la habitación, observando a cada uno de los guerreros, pensando en sus fuerzas, pero también en sus maldiciones.

Con la muerte de John, recordó que, aunque sus guerreros estaban propinando duros golpes a las legiones de asesinos de la Sociedad, había muy pocos hermanos luchando contra una inagotable y autogeneradora reserva de restrictores.

Porque Dios era testigo de que había muchos humanos con interés y aptitudes para el asesinato. La balanza simplemente no se inclinaba a favor de la raza. Él no podía eludir el hecho de que los vampiros no vivían eternamente, que los hermanos podían ser asesinados y que el equilibrio podía romperse en un instante a favor de sus enemigos.

¡Demonios, el cambio ya había comenzado!

Desde que el Omega había creado la Sociedad Restrictiva hacía una eternidad, el número de vampiros había disminuido de tal manera que sólo quedaban unos cuantos enclaves de población. Su especie rozaba la extinción. Aunque los hermanos fueran mortalmente buenos en lo que hacían. Si Dean hubiera sido otra clase de rey, como su padre, que deseaba ser el adorado y reverenciado por parte de las familias de la especie, quizás el futuro hubiera sido más prometedor.

Pero él no era como su padre. Dean era un luchador, no un líder, y se desenvolvía mejor con una daga en la mano que sentado, siendo objeto de adoración. Se concentró de nuevo en los hermanos. Cuando los guerreros le devolvieron la mirada, se notaba que esperaban sus instrucciones. Y aquella consideración lo puso nervioso.

– Me he tomado la muerte de John como un ataque personal –dijo. Hubo un sordo gruñido de aprobación entre sus compañeros. Dean sacó la cartera y el móvil del miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva que había matado. – Esto lo llevaba un restrictor que ha tropezado conmigo esta misma noche detrás de Screamer's. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores? Los lanzó al aire. Gadreel atrapó ambos objetos y pasó el teléfono a Benny. Dean empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. – Tenemos que salir de cacería de nuevo.

– Tienes toda la razón –gruñó Adam. Hubo un movimiento metálico y luego el sonido de un cuchillo al clavarse en una mesa.– Tenemos que atraparlos donde entrenan, donde viven.

Lo cual significaba que los hermanos tendrían que hacer un reconocimiento del terreno. Los miembros de la Sociedad Restrictiva no eran estúpidos. Cambiaban su centro de operaciones con regularidad, trasladando constantemente sus instalaciones de reclutamiento y entrenamiento de un lugar a otro. Por este motivo, los guerreros vampiros consideraban que era más eficaz actuar como señuelos y luchar contra todo aquel que acudiera a atacarlos.

Ocasionalmente, la Hermandad había realizado algunas incursiones, matando a docenas de restrictores en una sola noche. Pero esa clase de táctica ofensiva era rara. Los ataques a gran escala eran eficaces, pero también llevaban aparejadas algunas dificultades. Los grandes combates atraían a la policía, y tratar de pasar inadvertidos era vital para todos.

– Aquí hay un permiso de conducir –murmuró Gadreel.– Investigaré la dirección. Es local.

– ¿Qué nombre figura? –preguntó Dean.

–Christian Strauss. Benny soltó una maldición mientras examinaba el teléfono. – Aquí no hay mucho. Sólo alguna cosa en la memoria de llamadas, unas marcaciones automáticas. Averiguaré en el ordenador quién ha llamado y qué números se marcaron.

Dean rechinó los dientes. La impaciencia y la ira eran un cóctel difícil de digerir. – No necesito decirte que trabajes lo más rápido posible. No hay manera de saber si el restrictor que he eliminado esta noche ha sido el autor de la muerte de John, así que pienso que tenemos que limpiar completamente toda la zona. Hay que matarlos a todos, sin importarnos los problemas que pueda plantearnos.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Balthazar entró en la casa.

Dean lo miró sardónico. – Gracias por venir,B. ¿Has estado muy ocupado con las hembras?

– ¿Qué tal si me dejaras en paz? .Balthazar se dirigió a un rincón y permaneció alejado del resto.

– ¿Dónde vas a estar tú, mi señor? –preguntó Bobby suavemente. ¡El bueno de Bobby! Siempre tratando de mantener la paz, ya fuera cambiando de tema, interviniendo directamente o, simplemente, por la fuerza, sinceramente a veces hacia el papel de padre.

– Aquí. Permaneceré aquí. Si el restrictor que mató a John está vivo e interesado en jugar un poco más, quiero estar disponible y fácil de encontrar.

Cuando los guerreros se fueron, Dean se puso la chaqueta. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todavía no había abierto el sobre de John, y lo sacó del bolsillo. Había una franja de tinta escrita en él. Dean imaginó que se trataba de su nombre. Abrió la solapa. Mientras sacaba una hoja de papel color crema, una fotografía cayó revoloteando al suelo. La recogió y tuvo la vaga impresión de que la imagen poseía un cabello castaño y un poco largo. Un humano. Dean miró fijamente el papel. Era una caligrafía continua, un garabateo ininteligible y borroso que no tenía esperanza de descifrar, por mucho que entornara los ojos.

– ¡Fritz! –llamó. El mayordomo llegó corriendo. – Lee esto. Fritz tomó la hoja y dobló la cabeza. Leyó en silencio. – ¡En voz alta! –rugió Dean. –Oh. Mil perdones, amo. –Fritz se aclaró la garganta…

Si no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, Bobby te proporcionará todos los detalles. Avenida Redd, número 1314, apartamento 1–B. Su nombre es Samuel Winchester.

Posdata: La casa y Fritz son tuyos si el no sobrevive a la edad adulta. Lamento que el final haya llegado tan pronto .J.

– ¡Hijo de perra! –murmuró Dean.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-

¿Qué tal?

Al fin se conocerán Dean y sam *3* y de ahí poco a poco el hermoso y sensual wincest!

Dejen reviews plis

Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Sam se había puesto su atuendo nocturno, consistente en unos pantalones Holgados y una camiseta, y estaba abriendo el futón cuando Billy empezó a alterarse y corrió hasta la puerta corredera de cristal. El perro ladraba con los ojos fijos en algo que había en el exterior.

– ¿Quieres perseguir otra vez con el minino de la señora Gio? Ya lo hemos hecho una vez y el resultado no fue muy bueno, ¿recuerdas?. Unos golpes en la puerta principal le hicieron girar la cabeza. Se dirigió allí y acercó un ojo a la mirilla. Cuando vio quién estaba al otro lado, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera. Los golpes volvieron a oírse.

– Sé que estás ahí –dijo el Duro.– Y no pienso marcharme. Sam descorrió el cerrojo, Gabriel abrió la puerta de golpe. Antes de que pudiera decirle que se fuera al diablo, pasó a su lado y entró. Billy se tensó, listo para el ataque, pero la mano de Sam lo calmo.

– Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte, pantera negra. –El vozarrón atronador de Gabriel parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en su apartamento.

– ¿Cómo has entrado en el edificio? –preguntó el más alto mientras cerraba la puerta.

– Forcé la cerradura.

– ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas decidido irrumpir en este edificio, detective? Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un andrajoso sillón.

– Pensé que podía visitar a un amigo.

– ¿Entonces por qué me molestas a mí?

– Tienes un bonito apartamento –dijo él, mirando sus cosas.

– Vaya mentiroso.

– Oye, por lo menos está limpio. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de mi propio cuchitril. –Sus ojos ámbar lo miraron directamente a la cara.– Ahora, hablemos de lo que sucedió cuando saliste del trabajo esta noche, ¿quieres? Sam cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. El otro se rió entre dientes.

– Dios, ¿qué tiene Ash que no tenga yo?

– ¿Quieres lápiz y papel? La lista es larga.

– ¡Auch! Eres cruel, ¿lo sabías? –Su tono era divertido.– Dime, ¿sólo te gustan los que no están disponibles?

– Escucha, estoy agotado...

– Sí,… saliste tarde del trabajo. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, más o menos. Hablé con tu jefa. Becky me dijo que todavía estabas en tu mesa cuando ella se marchó a Charlie's. Viniste a tu casa caminando, ¿no? Por la calle Trade seguramente, presumo, como haces todas las noches. Y durante un buen rato, ibas solo.

Sam tragó saliva cuando un leve ruido hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la puerta corredera de cristal. Billy había empezado a ladrar y, escudriñando algo en la oscuridad.

– Ahora, ¿me contarás qué ocurrió cuando llegaste al cruce de Trade y la Diez? –Su mirada se suavizó.

– ¿Cómo sabes...?

– Dime lo que pasó, y te prometo que me cercioraré de que ese hijo de perra tenga lo que se merece.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-ooo-o-oo-o-oo

Dean permaneció inmóvil, sumergido en las sombras de la serena noche, mirando fijamente la silueta del hijo de John. Era alto para un humano promedio, y su cabello era un poco largo y se veía menos oscuro que el negro, así que debía de ser castaño, pero eso era todo lo que podía percibir con sus pobres ojos. Respiró el aire de la noche, pero no pudo captar su olor. Sus puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, y el viento que soplaba del oeste traía el olor afrutado de la basura putrefacta.

Pero podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz a través de la puerta cerrada. Estaba hablando con alguien. Un hombre en quien, aparentemente, no confiaba, o no le agradaba, porque sólo pronunciaba monosílabos.

– Procuraré que esto te resulte lo más fácil posible –decía el hombre.

Dean vio cómo el muchacho se acercaba y miraba hacia fuera a través de la puerta de cristal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, pero sabía que no podía verlo. La oscuridad lo envolvía por completo. Sam abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Dean sintió que su respiración se hacía más lenta al percibir el aroma del castaño. Olía verdaderamente bien.

Como a un paseo refrescante al bosque, fresco y frutal.

Quizás como esas frutas exóticas. Introdujo más aire en sus pulmones y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba y su sangre se agitaba. John estaba en lo cierto; se acercaba a su transición. Podía olfatearlo en él. Mestizo o no, iba a producirse su transformación.

Sam deslizó la puerta mientras se giraba hacia el hombre. Su voz era mucho más clara con la puerta abierta, y a Dean le gustó su ronco sonido.

– Se me acercaron desde el otro lado de la calle. Eran dos. El más alto me arrastró hacia el callejón y... –El vampiro prestó atención de inmediato.

– Traté de defenderme pero usaron cloroformo, y además su amigo me sujetó los brazos. –Empezó a agitarse.

– …Me dijo que me cortaría la lengua si gritaba. Pensé que iba a matarme, en serio. Luego me rasgó la camisa ,estuve muy cerca de que me... Pero conseguí liberarme y corrí. Tenía los ojos azules, cabello castaño y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Llevaba un polo azul oscuro y pantalones cortos de color caqui. No pude ver bien sus zapatos. Su amigo era rubio, cabello corto, sin pendientes, vestido con una camiseta blanca con el nombre de esa banda local, los Comedores de Tomates.

El hombre se levantó y se le acercó. Lo rodeó con un brazo, tratando de atraerlo contra su pecho, pero el más alto se apartó de él.

– ¿De verdad piensas que podrás atraparlo? –preguntó. El hombre asintió.

– Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Gabriel salió del apartamento de San Winchester de mal humor. Ver a un joven que había sido golpeado en la cara no era una parte de su trabajo que le gustara. Y en el caso de Sam lo encontraba particularmente perturbador, porque lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y se sentía algo atraído. El hecho de que fuera un joven extraordinariamente inocente no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Pero el labio inflamado y los cardenales alrededor de la garganta eran daños evidentes frente a la perfección de sus facciones.

Samuel Winchester era extremadamente apuesto.

Tenía el castaño cabello un poco largo, unos ojos multicolor con un brillo imposible, una piel tostada y una boca hecha para ser besada.

Y vaya cuerpo: piernas tonificadas, un abdomen ejercitado, y una cara de inocencia infinita.

Todas las mujeres y algunos hombres de la comisaría estaban enamorados de él, y Gabriel tuvo que reconocer que tenía un enorme mérito: nunca usaba su atractivo para obtener información confidencial de los muchachos.

Lo manejaba todo a un nivel muy profesional. Nunca había tenido una cita con ninguno de ellos, aunque la mayoría habría renunciado a todo por una cita.

De una cosa sí estaba seguro: su atacante había cometido un tremendo error al elegirlo. Toda la fuerza policial saldría en persecución de aquel imbécil en cuanto averiguaran su identidad. Y Gabriel tenía una boca muy grande. Subió a su coche y condujo hasta las instalaciones del Hospital Saint Francis, al otro lado de la ciudad. Aparcó sobre el bordillo de la acera frente a la sala de urgencias y entró.

El guardia de la puerta giratoria le sonrió. – ¿Se dirige al depósito, detective?

– No. Vengo a visitar a un amigo. –El hombre asintió y se apartó. Gabriel atravesó la sala de espera de urgencias con sus plantas de plástico, revistas con las páginas arrancadas y personas con cara de preocupación. Empujó unas puertas dobles y se dirigió al estéril y blanco entorno clínico. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a las enfermeras y médicos que conocía y se acercó al control.

– Hola, Doug, ¿recuerdas al tipo que trajimos con la nariz rota? El empleado levantó la vista de un gráfico que estaba mirando.

– Sí, están a punto de darle el alta. Se encuentra atrás, habitación veintiocho. –El internista soltó una risita.

– Lo de la nariz era el menor de sus problemas. No cantará notas bajas durante algún tiempo.

– Gracias, amigo. A propósito, ¿cómo va tu esposa?

– Bien. Dará a luz en una semana.

– Avísame cuando nazca el niño.

Gabriel se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Antes de entrar en la habitación veintiocho, revisó el pasillo con la mirada en ambas direcciones. Todo tranquilo. No había personal médico a la vista, ni visitantes, ni pacientes. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Andrew Riddle levantó la mirada desde la cama. Un vendaje blanco le subía por la nariz, como si estuviera evitando que se le saliera el cerebro.

– ¿Qué pasa, oficial? ¿Ya ha encontrado al individuo que me golpeó? Van a darme de alta y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que lo tiene bajo custodia. Gabriel cerró la puerta y corrió el cerrojo silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras cruzaba la habitación fijándose en el pendiente de diamantes cuadrado que el sujeto lucía en el lóbulo izquierdo.

– ¿Cómo va esa nariz, Andrew?

– Bien. Pero la enfermera se ha portado como una bruja... Gabriel cogió su polo y lo arrojó a sus pies. Luego lanzó al atacante de Sam contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la maquinaria ubicada detrás de la cama se bamboleó.

Gabriel acercó tanto su cara a la del joven que podían haberse besado. –¿Te divertiste anoche? Los grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

– ¿De qué está habland...? Gabriel lo estrelló de nuevo contra la pared.

– Alguien te ha identificado. El joven a la que trataste de violar.

– ¡No fui yo!

– ¡Claro que fuiste tú! Y si tengo en cuenta tu pequeña amenaza sobre su lengua con tu cuchillo, podría ser suficiente para enviarte a Dannemora. -¿Alguna vez has tenido novia, Andrew? Apuesto a que serás muy popular. Un bonito chico blanco como tú. El sujeto se puso tan pálido como las paredes.

– ¡No lo toqué!

– Te diré una cosa, Andrew. Si eres sincero y me dices dónde está tu amigo, es posible que salgas caminando de aquí. De lo contrario, te llevaré a la comisaría en una camilla. Andrew pareció considerar el trato unos instantes, y luego las palabras salieron de su boca con extraordinaria rapidez.

– ¡Él lo deseaba! Me rogó...

Gabriel levantó la rodilla y la presionó contra la entrepierna de Andrew. Un chillido salió de su garganta.

– ¿Por eso tendrás que orinar sentado toda esta semana? Cuando el matón empezó a farfullar, Gabriel o soltó y observó cómo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo. Al ver relucir las esposas, su gimoteo cobró intensidad, le dio la vuelta bruscamente y sin mayores consideraciones le colocó las esposas.

– Estás arrestado. Cualquier cosa que digas puede, y será, usada en tu contra en un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un abogado...

– ¿Sabe quién es mi padre? –Gritó Andrew como si hubiera conseguido tomar aire durante un segundo.– ¡Él hará que le despidan!

– …Si no puedes pagarlo, se te proporcionará uno. ¿Entiendes estos derechos que te he indicado?

– ¡A la mierda! Andrew gimió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando una mancha de sangre fresca sobre el suelo.

– Bien. Ahora vamos a arreglar el papeleo. Detestaría no seguir el procedimiento apropiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-

– Billy! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –Sam le dio un golpe a la almohada y giró sobre sí mismo para poder ver al perro. El animal la miró yladro.

Con el resplandor de la luz de la cocina, que había dejado encendida, lo vio dando zarpazos en dirección a la puerta de cristal.

– Ni lo sueñes, Billy .Es muy tarde para un paseo. El aire libre no es tan bueno como parece. Cerró los ojos, y cuando oyó el siguiente ladrido lastimero, soltó una maldición y arrojó las sábanas a un lado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y escudriñó el exterior.

Fue entonces cuando vio al hombre. Estaba de pie junto al muro trasero del patio, una silueta oscura mucho más grande que las otras sombras, ya familiares, que proyectaban los cubos de basura y la mesa de picnic cubierta de musgo. Con manos temblorosas revisó el cerrojo de la puerta y luego pasó a las ventanas. Ambas estaban aseguradas también. Bajó las persianas, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y regresó al lado de Billy. El hombre se había movido.

– ¡Mierda! Venía hacia él. Revisó de nuevo el cerrojo y retrocedió, tropezando con el borde del futón. Al caer, el teléfono se soltó de su mano, saltando lejos. Se golpeó fuertemente contra el colchón, lo que hizo que su cabeza rebotara debido al impacto. Increíblemente, la puerta corredera se abrió como si nunca hubiera tenido el cerrojo puesto, como si nunca hubiera cerrado el pasador.

Aun yaciendo sobre su espalda, agitó las piernas, enredando las sábanas al tratar de empujar su cuerpo para alejarse de él. Era grade, quizás no tanto como el, pero su presencia lo hacía sentir como un pequeño ratón. No podía ver su cara, pero el peligro que emanaba de él era como una pistola apuntando hacia su pecho.

Rodó al suelo pero no se alejó, hasta que escucho las pisadas del hombre detrás de él, resonaban como truenos, cada vez más cerca. Comenzó a alejarse como pudo encogido como un animal, cegado por el miedo, chocó contra la mesa del pasillo y no sintió dolor alguno.

La desesperación provoco las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras imploraba piedad, tratando de llegar a la puerta principal... Sam despertó. Tenía la boca abierta y un alarido terrible rompía el silencio del amanecer.

Era el.

Estaba gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Cerró firmemente los labios, y de inmediato los oídos dejaron de dolerle. Saltó de la cama, fue hasta la puerta del patio y, saludó los primeros rayos del sol con un alivio tan dulce que casi se marea. Mientras los latidos de su corazón disminuían, respiró profundamente y revisó la puerta. El cerrojo estaba en su lugar. El patio vacío. Todo estaba en orden. Se rió por lo bajo.

No era extraño que tuviera pesadillas después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Seguramente iba a sentir escalofríos durante algún tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ducha. Estaba agotado, pero no quería quedarse solo en su apartamento.

Anhelaba el bullicio del periódico, quería estar junto a todos sus compañeros, teléfonos y papeles. Allí se sentiría más seguro. Estaba a punto de entrar en el baño cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pie.

Levantó la pierna y extrajo un pedazo de cerámica de la áspera piel del talón. Al inclinarse, encontró el jarrón que tenía sobre la mesa hecho añicos en el suelo. Frunciendo el ceño, recogió los trozos. Lo más probable era que lo hubiera tirado cuando entró la primera vez, después de haber sido atacado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-

Cuando Dean descendió a las profundidades de la tierra bajo la mansión de John, se sentía agotado. Cerró la puerta con llave tras él, se desarmó, y sacó un ajado baúl del armario. Abrió la tapa, gruñendo mientras levantaba una losa de mármol negro. Medía casi un metro cuadrado y tenía diez centímetros de grosor. La colocó en medio de la habitación, volvió al baúl y recogió una bolsa de terciopelo, que arrojó sobre la cama. Se desnudó, se duchó y se afeitó, y luego volvió desnudo a la habitación. Cogió la bolsa, desató la cinta de satén que la cerraba, y sacó unos diamantes sin tallar, del tamaño de almendras, sobre la losa. La bolsa vacía resbaló de su mano al suelo.

Inclinó la cabeza y pronunció las palabras en su lengua materna, haciendo subir y bajar las sílabas con la respiración, rindiendo tributo a sus muertos. Cuando terminó de hablar, se arrodilló sobre la losa, sintiendo las piedras cortándole la carne. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo a los talones, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos y cerró los ojos.

El ritual de muerte requería que pasara el día sin moverse, soportando el dolor, sangrando en memoria de su amigo. Mentalmente, vio al hijo de John. No debía haber entrado en su casa de esa forma. Le había dado un susto de muerte, cuando lo único que quería era presentarse y explicarle por qué iba a necesitarlo pronto. También había planeado decirle que iba a perseguir a ese humano que se había propasado. Sí, había manejado la situación maravillosamente.

Con la delicadeza de un elefante en una cacharrería. En el instante en que entró, el enloqueció de terror. Había tenido que despojarlo de sus recuerdos y sumergirla en un ligero trance para calmarla. Cuando lo hubo depositado sobre la cama, su intención había sido marcharse de inmediato, pero no pudo hacerlo. Permaneció cerca de él, evaluando el difuso contraste entre su cabello castaño y la blanca funda de la almohada, inhalando su aroma. Sintiendo un cosquilleo sexual en las entrañas.

Antes de irse, se había cerciorado de que las puertas y ventanas quedaran aseguradas. Y luego se había vuelto a mirarlo una vez más, pensando en su padre. Dean se concentró en el dolor que ya se estaba adueñando de sus muslos. Mientras su sangre teñía de rojo el mármol, vio el rostro de su guerrero muerto y sintió el vínculo que habían compartido en vida.

Tenía que hacer honor a la última voluntad de su hermano. Era lo menos que le debía a aquel macho por todos los años que habían servido juntos a la raza. Mestizo o no, el hijo de John nunca más volvería a caminar por la noche desprotegido. Y no pasaría solo por su transición. Que Dios lo ayudara.

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o

Gabriel terminó de fichar a Andrew Riddle alrededor de las seis de la mañana. El individuo se había mostrado muy ofendido porque lo había puesto en la celda con traficantes de drogas y delincuentes, así que Gabriel puso mucho cuidado en cometer tantos errores tipográficos como le fue posible en sus informes. Y para su sorpresa, la central de procesamiento de datos se confundía continuamente sobre la clase de formularios que debían ser cubiertos con exactitud. Y después, todas las impresoras se estropearon.

Las veintitrés que había. A pesar de todo, Riddle no pasaría mucho tiempo en la comisaría. Su padre era en verdad un hombre poderoso, un senador. Así que un elegante abogado le sacaría de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No creía que pudiera retenerle más de una hora. Porque así actuaba el sistema judicial para algunos.

El dinero manda, permitiendo a los canallas salir en libertad. A Gabriel no le quedó más remedio que reconocer con amargura que ésa era la realidad. Al salir al vestíbulo, se encontró con una de las habituales visitantes nocturnas de la comisaría. Apple kiss acababa de ser liberada de los calabozos femeninos. Su verdadero nombre era Mary Mulcahy, y por lo que Gabriel había oído, trabajaba en las calles desde hacía dos años.

– Hola, detective –ronroneó. La barra de labios roja se había concentrado en las comisuras de su boca, y el rímel negro formaba un manchón alrededor de sus ojos. Seguramente su aspecto mejoraría y sería bonita, pensó él, si dejaba la pipa de crack y dormía durante todo un mes.

– ¿Se va a su casa solo?

– Como siempre. Sostuvo, para ella, la puerta abierta al salir.

– ¿No se le cansa la mano izquierda después de un tiempo? Gabriel se rió mientras ambos se detenían y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.

– ¿Cómo te va, Apple?

– Siempre bien. Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendió mientras lo miraba.

– Si le salen demasiados pelos en la palma de la mano, puede llamarme. Se lo haré gratis, porque usted es un hijo de perra muy bien parecido. Pero no le diga a mi chulo que le he dicho eso.

Soltó una nube de humo y, con expresión ausente, se tocó con el dedo su oreja izquierda desgarrada. Le faltaba la mitad superior. ¡Dios, ese proxeneta era todo un perro rabioso! Empezaron a bajar los escalones.

– ¿Ya has consultado ese programa del que te hablé? –preguntó Gabriel cuando llegaron a la acera. Estaba ayudando a un amigo a poner en marcha un grupo de apoyo para prostitutas que quisieran liberarse de sus proxenetas y llevar otra vida.

– Ah, sí, claro. Buena cosa. –Le lanzó una sonrisa.– Lo veré después.

– Cuídate. Ella le dio la espalda, dándose una palmada en la nalga derecha.

– Piénselo, esto puede ser suyo. Gabriel la observó contonearse calle abajo durante un rato. Luego se dirigió a su coche, y siguiendo un impulso, condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, volviendo al barrio de Screamer's.

Aparcó frente a McGrider's. Unos quince minutos después, una mujer enfundada en unos ajustados vaqueros y un top negro salió del cuchitril. Parpadeó como si fuera miope ante la brillante luz. Cuando vio el coche, se sacudió su cabellera castaña y fue caminando hacia él. Gabriel abrió la ventanilla y ella se inclinó, besándole en los labios.

– Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Te sientes solitario, Gabriel? –dijo ella apretada contra su boca. Olía a cerveza rancia y a licor de cerezas, el perfume de todo cantinero al final de una larga noche.

– Entra –dijo él. La mujer rodeó el coche por el frente y se deslizó junto a él. Habló de cómo le había ido durante la noche mientras él conducía hasta la orilla del río, contándole lo decepcionada que estaba porque las propinas otra vez habían sido escasas y que los pies la estaban matando de tanto ir de un lado a otro de la barra.

Estacionó debajo uno de los arcos del puente que cruzaba el río Hudson y unía las dos mitades de Caldwell, cerciorándose de quedar a suficiente distancia de los indigentes acostados sobre sus improvisadas camas de cartones. No había necesidad de tener público. Y había que reconocer que Abby era rápida. Ya le había desabrochado los pantalones y manipulaba su miembro erecto con embates firmes antes de que él hubiera apagado el motor.

Mientras empujaba hacia atrás el asiento, ella se subió a horcajadas y le acarició el cuello con la boca. Él miró el agua, más allá de su sensual cabello rizado. La luz del amanecer era hermosa, pensó cuando ésta inundó la superficie del río.

– ¿Me amas, cariño?–susurró ella a su oído.

– Sí, claro. Le alisó el cabello hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. Estaban vacíos. Podía haber sido cualquier hombre, por eso su relación funcionaba. Su corazón estaba tan vacío como aquella mirada.


	7. Chapter 6

Mientras el Crowley cruzaba el aparcamiento y se dirigía a la Academia de Artes Marciales de Caldwell, captó el aroma del Dunkin Donuts al otro lado de la calle.

Ese olor, ese sublime y denso aroma a harina, azúcar y aceite caliente, impregnaba el aire matutino. Miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre salir con dos cajas de color blanco y rosa bajo el brazo y un enorme vaso de plástico con café en la otra mano.

– Ésa sería una manera muy agradable de iniciar la mañana, pensó crowley.

Subió a la acera que se extendía bajo la marquesina roja y dorada de la academia. Se detuvo un momento, se inclinó y recogió un vaso de plástico desechado. Su anterior dueño había tenido cuidado de dejar un poco de soda en el fondo para apagar en él sus cigarrillos.

Arrojó la desagradable mezcla al contenedor de basura y abrió el seguro de las puertas de la academia. La noche anterior, la Sociedad Restrictiva se había marcado un tanto en la guerra, y él había sido el artífice de semejante hazaña.

John había sido un líder vampiro, miembro de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

Todo un endiablado trofeo. Era una maldita pena que no hubiera quedado nada del cadáver para colocarlo sobre una pared, pero la bomba de crowley había hecho el trabajo a la perfección. Él se encontraba en su casa escuchando la frecuencia de la policía cuando llegó el informe. La operación había salido tal como había planeado, perfectamente ejecutada, perfectamente anónima. Perfectamente mortífera.

Trató de recordar la última vez que un miembro de la Hermandad había sido eliminado. Con seguridad, mucho antes de que él pasara a formar parte de la Sociedad, hacía algunas décadas. Y había esperado unas palmaditas en la espalda, no semejantes elogios. Se había figurado incluso que le darían más competencias, quizás una ampliación de su área de influencia, tal vez un radio geográfico de actuación más extenso. Pero la recompensa,... la recompensa había sido mayor de lo esperado.

El Omega lo había visitado una hora antes del amanecer y le había conferido todos los derechos y privilegios como Restrictor Jefe. Líder de la Sociedad Restrictiva. Era una responsabilidad extraordinaria. Y exactamente lo que Crowley siempre había deseado. El poder que le habían concedido era la única alabanza que le interesaba. Se dirigió a su oficina a grandes zancadas. Las primeras clases comenzarían a las nueve. Tenía todavía suficiente tiempo para perfilar algunas de las nuevas reglas que debían acatar sus subordinados en la Sociedad.

Su primer impulso, una vez que el Omega se hubo marchado, fue enviar un mensaje, pero eso no habría sido sensato. Un líder organizaba sus pensamientos antes de actuar; no se apresuraría a subir al pedestal para ser adorado. El ego, después de todo, era la raíz de todo mal. Por eso, en lugar de alardear como un imbécil, había salido al jardín para sentarse a observar el césped que había detrás de su casa.

Ante el incipiente resplandor del amanecer, había repasado los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de su organización, permitiendo que su instinto le mostrara el camino para encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos. Del laberinto de imágenes y pensamientos habían surgido varias normas a seguir, el futuro se fue clarificando. Ahora, sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribió la contraseña de la página web protegida de la Sociedad y allí dejó claro que se había producido un cambio de liderazgo.

Ordenó a todos los restrictores acudir a la academia a las cuatro, esa misma tarde, sabiendo que algunos tendrían que viajar, pero ninguno estaba a una distancia de más de ocho horas en coche. El que no asistiera sería expulsado de la Sociedad y perseguido como un perro. Reunir a los restrictores en un solo lugar era raro.

En aquel momento su número oscilaba entre cincuenta y sesenta miembros, dependiendo de la cantidad de bajas que la Hermandad lograba en una noche y el número de los nuevos reclutas que podían ser enrolados en el servicio. Los miembros de la Sociedad se encontraban todos en Nueva Inglaterra y sus alrededores. Esta concentración en el noreste de Estados Unidos se debía al predominio de vampiros en la zona. Si la población se trasladaba, también lo hacía la Sociedad. Como había sucedido durante generaciones.

Crowley era consciente de que convocar a los restrictores en Caldwell para una reunión resultaba de vital importancia. Aunque conocía a la mayoría de ellos, y a algunos bastante bien, necesitaba que ellos lo vieran, lo escucharan y lo calibraran, en especial si iba a cambiar sus objetivos. Convocar la reunión a la luz del día también era importante, ya que eso garantizaba que no serían sorprendidos por la Hermandad.

Y ante sus empleados humanos, fácilmente podía hacerla pasar por un seminario de técnicas de artes marciales. Se congregarían en la gran sala de conferencias del sótano y cerrarían las puertas con llave para no ser interrumpidos. Antes de desconectarse, redactó un informe sobre la eliminación de John, porque quería que sus caza vampiros lo tuvieran por escrito. Detalló la clase de bomba que había utilizado, la manera de fabricar una con muy pocos elementos y el método para conectar el detonador al sistema de encendido de un coche.

Era muy fácil, una vez que el artefacto estaba instalado. Lo único que había que hacer era armarla, y al accionar el contacto, cualquiera que estuviera dentro del vehículo quedaría convertido en cenizas. Para obtener ese instante de satisfacción, él había seguido al guerrero John durante un año, vigilándolo, estudiando todas sus costumbres diarias.

Hacía dos días, Crowley había entrado furtivamente en el concesionario de BMW de los hermanos Greene, cuando el vampiro les había dejado su vehículo para una revisión. Instaló la bomba, y la noche anterior había activado el detonador con un transmisor de radio simplemente pasando al lado del coche, sin detenerse ni un segundo. El largo y concentrado esfuerzo que había supuesto la organización de aquella eliminación no era algo que quisiera compartir.

Quería que los restrictores creyeran que había podido ejecutar una jugada tan perfecta en un instante. La imagen desempeñaba un importante papel en la creación de una base de poder, y él quería empezar a construir su credibilidad de mando de inmediato. Después de desconectarse, se recostó en la silla, tamborileando con los dedos.

Desde que se había unido a la Sociedad, el objetivo había sido reducir la población de vampiros por medio de la eliminación de civiles. Ésa seguiría siendo la meta general, por supuesto, pero su primer dictamen sería un cambio de táctica. La clave para ganar la guerra era eliminar a la Hermandad. Sin esos seis guerreros, los civiles quedarían desnudos ante los restrictores, indefensos.

La táctica no era nueva. Había sido intentada durante generaciones pasadas y descartada numerosas veces cuando los hermanos habían demostrado ser demasiado agresivos o demasiado escurridizos para ser exterminados. Pero con la muerte de John, la Sociedad cobraba un nuevo impulso. Y tenían que actuar de una manera diferente.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, la Hermandad estaba aniquilando a cientos de restrictores cada año, lo que hacía necesario que las filas fueran engrosadas con caza vampiros nuevos e inexpertos. Los reclutas representaban un problema. Eran difíciles de encontrar, difíciles de introducir en la Sociedad y menos efectivos que los miembros veteranos.

Esta constante necesidad de captación de nuevos miembros condujo a un grave debilitamiento de la Sociedad. Los centros de entrenamiento como la Academia de Artes Marciales de Caldwell tenían como objetivo primordial seleccionar y reclutar humanos para engrosar sus filas, pero también atraían mucho la atención.

Evitar la injerencia de la policía humana y protegerse contra un ataque por parte de la Hermandad requería una continua vigilancia y una frecuente reubicación. Trasladarse de un lugar a otro era un trastorno constante, ¿pero cómo podía estar la Sociedad bien provista si los centros de operaciones eran atacados por sorpresa?

Crowley movió la cabeza con un gesto de fastidio. En algún momento iba a necesitar un lugarteniente, aunque por ahora prefería actuar en solitario. Por fortuna, nada de lo que tenía pensado hacer era excesivamente complicado. Todo se reducía a una estrategia militar básica. Organizar las fuerzas, coordinarlas, obtener información sobre el enemigo y avanzar de una forma lógica y disciplinada.

Esa tarde organizaría sus efectivos, y en cuanto a la cuestión relativa a la coordinación, iba a distribuirlos en escuadrones, e insistiría en que los caza vampiros empezaran a reunirse con él habitualmente en pequeños grupos. ¿Y la información? Si querían exterminar a la Hermandad, necesitaban saber dónde encontrar a sus miembros. Eso sería un poco más difícil, aunque no imposible.

Aquellos guerreros formaban un grupo cauteloso y suspicaz, no demasiado sociable, pero la población civil de vampiros tenía algún contacto con ellos. Después de todo, los hermanos tenían que alimentarse, y no podían hacerlo entre ellos. Necesitaban de un vampiro no perteneciente a la hermandad era algo de ética.

Con el incentivo apropiado, los machos revelarían a dónde iban sus parejas y a quiénes veían. Así descubrirían a la Hermandad. Ésa era la clave de su estrategia general. Un programa coordinado de seguimiento y captura, concentrado en machos civiles que salían sin protección, les conduciría, finalmente, a los hermanos.

Su plan tenía que tener éxito, ya fuese porque los miembros de la Hermandad salieran de su escondrijo con sus dagas desenfundadas, furiosos porque los civiles hubieran sido capturados brutalmente, o bien porque alguien podía irse de la lengua y descubrir dónde se ocultaban. Lo mejor sería averiguar dónde se encontraban los guerreros durante el día.

Eliminarlos mientras brillaba el sol, cuando eran más vulnerables, sería la operación con mayores probabilidades de éxito y en la que, posiblemente, las bajas de la Sociedad resultarían mínimas. En general, matar vampiros civiles era sólo un poco más difícil que aniquilar a un humano normal. Sangraban si se les cortaba, sus corazones dejaban de latir si se les disparaba y se quemaban si eran expuestos a la luz solar.

Sin embargo, matar a un miembro de la Hermandad era un asunto muy diferente. Eran tremendamente fuertes, estaban muy bien entrenados y sus heridas se curaban con una celeridad asombrosa. Formaban una subespecie particular. Sólo tenías una oportunidad frente a un guerrero. Si no la aprovechabas, no regresabas a casa.

Crowley se levantó del escritorio, deteniéndose un momento para observar su reflejo en la ventana de la oficina. Cabello negro, piel clara, ojos negros. Antes de unirse a la Sociedad había sido diferente. Ahora ya casi no podía recordar su apariencia física anterior. Pero sí tenía muy claro su futuro. Y el de la Sociedad.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó hacia el pasillo de azulejos que conducía a la sala de entrenamiento principal. Esperó en la entrada, inclinando levemente la cabeza ante los estudiantes a medida que entraban a sus clases de jiujitsu. Éste era su grupo favorito: un conjunto de jóvenes, entre los dieciocho y los veinticuatro años, que mostraban ser muy prometedores.

A medida que los muchachos, vestidos con sus trajes blancos, entraban haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a él como sensei, Crowley los iba evaluando uno por uno, observando la forma en que movían sus ojos, cómo desplazaban el cuerpo, cuál podía ser su temperamento.

Una vez que los estudiantes estuvieron en fila, preparados para comenzar la lucha, continuó examinándolos, siempre interesado en la búsqueda de potenciales reclutas para la Sociedad. Necesitaba una combinación justa entre fuerza física, agudeza mental y odio no canalizado.

Cuando se habían aproximado a él para unirse a la Sociedad Restrictiva en la década de los años cincuenta, era un rockero de diecisiete años incluido en un programa para delincuentes juveniles. El año anterior había apuñalado a su padre en el pecho tras una pelea en la que aquel bastardo le había golpeado repetidas veces en la cabeza con una botella de cerveza.

Creía haberle matado, pero por desgracia no lo hizo y vivió el tiempo suficiente para matar a su pobre madre. Pero, por lo menos, después de hacerlo, su querido padre había tenido la sensatez de volarse los sesos con una escopeta y dejarlos diseminados por toda la pared.

Crowley encontró los cuerpos durante una visita que hizo a casa, poco antes de ser atrapado e internado en un centro público. Aquel día, delante del cadáver de su padre, Crowley aprendió que gritar a los muertos no le provocaba ni la más mínima satisfacción. Después de todo, no había nada que hacer con alguien que ya se había ido. Considerando quién lo había engendrado, no resultó sorprendente que la violencia y el odio corrieran por su sangre.

Y matar vampiros era uno de las pocas satisfacciones socialmente aceptables que había encontrado para un instinto asesino como el suyo. El ejército era aburrido. Había que acatar demasiadas normas y esperar hasta que se declarara una guerra para poder trabajar como él quería. Y el asesinato en serie era a muy pequeña escala.

La Sociedad era diferente.

Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido: fondos ilimitados, la ocasión de matar cada vez que el sol se ponía y, por supuesto, la oportunidad, tan extraordinaria, de instruir a la próxima generación. Así que tuvo que vender su alma para entrar, aunque no le supuso ningún problema. Después de lo que su padre le había hecho, ya casi no le quedaba alma.

Además, en su mente, había salido ganando con el trato. Le habían garantizado que permanecería joven y con una salud perfecta hasta el día de su muerte, y ésta no sería resultado de un fallo biológico, como el cáncer o una enfermedad cardiaca. Por el contrario, tendría que confiar en su propia capacidad para conservarse de una sola pieza.

Gracias al Omega, era físicamente superior a los humanos, su vista era perfecta y podía hacer lo que más le gustaba. La impotencia le había molestado un poco al principio, pero se había acostumbrado. Y el no comer ni beber..., al fin y al cabo nunca había sido un gourmet. Y hacer correr la sangre era mejor que la comida o el sexo.

Cuando la puerta que conducía a la sala de entrenamiento se abrió bruscamente, giró la cabeza de inmediato. Era Andrew Riddle, y traía los dos ojos morados y la nariz vendada. Crowley enarcó una ceja.

– ¿No es tu día libre, Riddle?

– Sí, sensei. –Billy inclinó la cabeza.– Pero quería venir de todos modos.

– Buen chico. –Crowley pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho.– Me gusta tu sentido de la responsabilidad. Harás algo por mí... ¿Quieres indicarles lo que tienen que hacer durante el calentamiento? Andrew hizo una profunda reverencia; su amplia espalda quedó casi paralela al suelo.

– Sensei.

– Ve a por ellos. –Le dio una palmada en el hombro.– Y no se lo pongas fácil. Andrew levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban. Crowley asintió. – Me alegro de que hayas captado la idea, hijo.

Cuando Sam salió de su edificio, frunció el ceño al ver el coche de policía aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Ash salió de él y se dirigió hacia el a grandes zancadas.

– Ya me han contado lo que te sucedió. –Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el mas alto.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Mejor.

– Vamos, te llevaré al trabajo.

– Gracias, pero prefiero caminar. –Ash hizo un movimiento con su mandíbula como si quisiera oponerse, así que Sam extendió la mano y le palmeo el hombro.

– No quiero que por esto no pueda continuar con mi vida. En algún momento tendré que pasar junto a ese callejón, y prefiero hacerlo por la mañana, cuando hay suficiente luz. Ash asintió.

– Está bien. Pero llamarás un taxi por la noche o nos pedirás a cualquiera de nosotros que vaya a recogerte.

– Ash...

– Me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo. –Cruzó la calle de vuelta a su coche.– Ah, no creo que hayas oído lo que Gabriel Synder hizo anoche. Dudó antes de preguntar.

– ¿Qué?

– Fue a hacerle una visita a ese hijo de perra. Creo que al individuo tuvieron que reconstruirle la nariz cuando nuestro buen detective acabó con él. –Ash abrió la puerta del vehículo y se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

– ¿Vendrás hoy por allí?

– Sí, quiero saber algo más sobre la bomba de anoche.

– Ya me lo imaginaba. Nos vemos. Saludó con la mano y arrancó, alejándose del bordillo de la acera.

Ya habían dado las tres de la tarde y aún no había podido ir a la comisaría. Todos en la oficina querían oír lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. Después, Tony había insistido en que salieran a almorzar. Tras sentarse de nuevo en su escritorio, se había pasado la tarde masticando chicle y perdiendo el tiempo con sus e–mails.

Sabía que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero simplemente no se encontraba con animo para finalizar el artículo que estaba escribiendo sobre el alijo de armas que había encontrado la policía. No tenía que entregarlo en un plazo concreto y, desde luego, Becky no iba a darle la primera página de la sección local. Y además ni siquiera lo había hecho el.

Lo único que le daba Becky era trabajo editorial. Los dos últimos artículos que había dejado caer sobre su escritorio habían sido esbozados por los chicos grandes, Becky quería que el comprobara la veracidad de los hechos. Seguir los mismos criterios con los que ella se había familiarizado en el New York Times, como su obsesión por la veracidad, era, de hecho, una de sus virtudes.

Pero era una pena que no tuviera en cuenta la equidad en un trabajo realizado. No importaba que el artículo fuera transformado por él de arriba abajo, sólo obtenía una mención secundaria compartida en el artículo de un chico grande.

Eran casi las seis cuando terminó de corregir los artículos, y al introducirlos en el casillero de Becky, pensó que no tenía ganas de pasar por la comisaría. Gabriel le había tomado declaración la noche anterior, y no había nada más que él tuviera que hacer con respecto a su caso.

Y, evidentemente, no se sentía cómodo con la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que su asaltante, aunque él se encontrara en una celda. Además, estaba cansado.

– ¡Sam! Dio un respingo al oír la voz chillona de Becky.

– Ahora no puedo, voy a la comisaría –dijo en voz alta por encima del hombro, pensando que la estrategia para evitarla no la mantendría a raya durante mucho tiempo, pero al menos no tendría que lidiar con ella esa noche. Y en realidad sí quería saber algo más sobre la bomba.

Salió rapido de la oficina y caminó seis manzanas en dirección este. El edificio de la comisaría pertenecía a la típica arquitectura de los años sesenta. Dos pisos, laberíntica, moderna en su época, con abundancia de cemento gris claro y muchas ventanas estrechas. Envejecía sin elegancia alguna. Gruesas líneas negras corrían por su fachada como si sangrara por alguna herida en el tejado. Y el interior también parecía moribundo: el suelo cubierto con un sucio linóleo verde grisáceo, los muros con paneles de madera falsa y los zócalos astillados de color marrón.

Después de cuarenta años, y a pesar de la limpieza periódica, la suciedad más persistente se había incrustado en todas las grietas y fisuras, y ya jamás saldría de allí, ni siquiera con un pulverizador o un cepillo. Ni siquiera con una orden judicial de desalojo. Los agentes se mostraron muy amables con ella cuando la vieron aparecer. Tan pronto como puso el pie en el edificio, empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor.

Después de hablar con ellos en el exterior mientras trataba de contenerse, y se dirigió a la recepción y charló un rato con dos de los muchachos que estaban detrás del mostrador. Habían detenido a unos cuantos por prostitución y tráfico de estupefacientes, pero, por lo demás, el día había sido tranquilo. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Gabriel entró por la puerta de atrás.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa abrochada hasta el cuello y una cazadora roja en la mano. El más alto se quedó mirando cómo la cartuchera se enarcaba sobre sus anchos hombros, dejando entrever la culata negra de la pistola cuando sus brazos oscilaban al andar. Su castaño cabello estaba húmedo, como si acabara de empezar el día. Lo que, considerando lo ocupado que había estado la noche anterior, probablemente era cierto.

Se dirigió directamente hacia él.

– ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? –Sam asintió.

– Sí, claro. Entraron en una de las salas de interrogatorio.

– Para tu información, las cámaras y micrófonos están apagados –dijo.

– ¿No es así como casi siempre trabajas? Él sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. Entrelazó las manos.

– Pensé que deberías saber que Andrew Riddle ha salido bajo fianza. Lo soltaron esta mañana temprano. Sam tomó asiento.

– ¿De verdad se llama Andrew Riddle? No me tomes el pelo. Butch negó con la cabeza.

– Tiene dieciocho años. Sin antecedentes de adulto, pero he estado echando un vistazo a su ficha juvenil y ha estado muy ocupado: abuso sexual, acoso, robos menores. Su padre es un tipo importante, y el chico tiene un abogado excelente, pero he hablado con la fiscal del distrito. Tratará de presionarlo para que no tengas que testificar.

– Subiré al estrado si tengo que hacerlo.

– Buena chico. –Gabriel se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

– Bien. –No iba a permitir que el Duro jugara a psicoanalizarlo. Había algo en la evidente rudeza de Gabriel Synder que hacía que Sam quisiera parecer más fuerte.

– Sobre esa bomba, he oído que posiblemente se trate de un explosivo plástico, con un detonador a control remoto. Parece un trabajo de profesionales. – ¿Ya has cenado? Sam frunció el ceño.

– No. Y considerando lo que había engullido por la mañana, también se saltaría el desayuno del día siguiente. Gabriel se puso de pie.

– Bueno. Ahora mismo me dirigía a Tullah's. Sam se mantuvo firme.

– No cenaré contigo.

– Como quieras. Entonces, me imagino que tampoco querrás saber qué encontramos en el callejón junto al coche. La puerta se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas. No caería en semejante trampa. No lo haría... Sam saltó de la silla y corrió tras él.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o—ooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooo—

En su amplia habitación color crema y blanco, Castiel no se sentía seguro de sí mismo. Siendo el shion deDean, podía sentir su dolor, por su fuerza sabía que seguramente había perdido a otro de sus hermanos guerreros.

Si tuvieran una relación normal, no lo dudaría: correría hacia él y trataría de aliviar su sufrimiento. Hablaría con él, lo abrazaría, lloraría a su lado. Le ofrecería la calidez de su cuerpo. Porque eso era lo que los shions hacían por sus compañeros. Y lo que recibían a cambio también.

Echó un vistazo al reloj Tiffany de su mesilla de noche. Pronto se perdería en la noche. Si quería alcanzarlo tendría que hacerlo ahora. Castiel dudó, no quería engañarse.

No sería bienvenido.

Deseó que fuera más fácil apoyarlo, deseó saber lo que Dean necesitaba de él.

Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, había hablado con Karen, la shellan del hermano Bobby, con la esperanza de que pudiera ofrecerle algún consejo sobre cómo actuar y comportarse, cómo conseguir que Dean l considerara digno.

Después de todo, Karen tenía lo que Castiel quería: un verdadero compañero.

Alguien que regresaba a casa con él, que reía, lloraba y compartía su vida, que lo abrazaba, que permanecía a su lado durante las tortuosas, y afortunadamente escasas, ocasiones en que era fértil, que aliviaba con su cuerpo sus terribles deseos durante el tiempo que duraba el periodo de necesidad.

Dean no hacía nada de eso por él, o con él. Y en ese estado de cosas, Castiel tenía que acudir a su hermano en busca de alivio a sus necesidades. Lucifer apaciguaba sus ansias, tranquilizándolo hasta que pasaban aquellos deseos. Semejante práctica los avergonzaba a ambos. Había esperado que Karen pudiera ayudarlo, pero la conversación había sido un desastre. Las miradas de compasión de la hembra y sus réplicas cuidadosamente meditadas las habían desgastado a ambas, acentuando todo lo que Castiel no poseía.

Dios, qué solo estaba.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió nuevamente el dolor de Dean. Tenía que intentar llegar a él, porque estaba herido. Y además, ¿qué le quedaba en la vida aparte de él? Percibió que Dean se encontraba en la mansión de John. Inspirando profundamente, se desmaterializó.

Dean aflojó lentamente las rodillas y se irguió, escuchando cómo volvían las vértebras a su posición con un crujido. Se quitó los diamantes de sus rodillas. Tocaron a la puerta y él permitió que ésta se abriera, pensando que era Fritz. Cuando olió a océano, apretó los labios.

– ¿Qué te trae aquí, Cas? –dijo sin girarse a mirarlo. Fue hasta el baño y se cubrió con una toalla.

– Déjame lavarte, mi se…Dean –murmuró el ojiazul.– Yo cuidaré tus heridas. Puedo...

– Así estoy, bien. Sanaba rápido. Cuando finalizara la noche sus cortes apenas se notarían. Dean se dirigió al armario y examinó su ropa. Sacó una camisa negra de manga larga, unos pantalones de cuero y... por Dios, ¿qué era eso? Ah, no, ni de broma.

No iba a luchar con aquellos calzoncillos.

Por nada del mundo lo sorprenderían muerto con una prenda como aquélla. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era establecer contacto con el hijo de John. Sabía que se les estaba agotando el tiempo, porque su transición estaba próxima. Y luego tenía que comunicarse con Benny y Gadreel para saber qué habían averiguado de los restos del restrictor muerto. Estaba a punto de dejar caer la toalla para vestirse, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Castiel aún estaba en la habitación. Lo miró.

– Vete a casa, Castiel–dijo. El otro bajó la cabeza.

–Dean, puedo sentir tu dol...

– Estoy perfectamente bien. El dudó un momento. Luego desapareció en silencio. Diez minutos después, Dean subió al salón.

– ¿Fritz? –llamó en voz alta.

– ¿Sí, amo? –El mayordomo parecía complacido de que lo llamara.

– ¿Tienes a mano Whisky?

– Por supuesto. Fritz atravesó la habitación trayendo una botella de cristal. Le sirvió el contenido en un vaso. Dean cogió el vaso.

– Si le gusta, conseguiré más.

– No te molestes. Será suficiente. –A Dean no le gustaba emborracharse, pero aquella noche quería dar buena cuenta de ese vaso.

– ¿Desea comer algo antes de salir? –Dean negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Quizás cuando vuelva? –La voz de Fritz se fue apagando a medida que cerraba la botella. Dean estaba a punto de hacer callar al viejo macho cuando pensó en John. Jhabría tratado mejor a Fritz.

– Está bien. Sí. Gracias. El mayordomo irguió los hombros con satisfacción. – Por Dios, parece estar sonriendo, pensó Dean.

– Le prepararé cordero, amo. ¿Cómo prefiere la carne?

– Casi cruda.

– Y lavaré su ropa. ¿Debo encargarle también ropa nueva de cuero?

– No me... –Dean cerró la boca.– Claro. Sería magnífico. Y, ah,… ¿puedes conseguirme unos calzoncillos bóxer? Negros, XX.

– Será un placer. Dean se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. – ¿Cómo diablos había acabado de pronto teniendo un sirviente?

– ¿Amo?

– ¿Sí?, –gruñó

– Tenga mucho cuidado ahí fuera. Dean se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. Fritz parecía acunar la botella contra su pecho. Le resultaba tremendamente extraño tener a alguien esperándole al volver a casa.

Salió de la mansión y caminó por el largo camino de entrada hasta la calle. Un relámpago centelleó en el cielo, anticipando la tormenta que podía oler formándose al sur. ¿Dónde diablos estaría el hijo de John en ese momento? Lo intentaría primero en el apartamento.

Dean se materializó en el patio trasero de la casa, miró por la ventana y le devolvió el aullido de bienvenida al perro con uno propio. Sam no estaba en el interior, de modo que Dean se sentó frente la mesa de picnic. Esperaría una hora más o menos. Luego tendría que ir al encuentro de los hermanos.

Podía volver al final de la noche, aunque si tenía en cuenta cómo habían salido las cosas la primera vez que lo había visitado, se imaginaba que despertarla a las cuatro de la mañana no sería lo más inteligente. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que iba a sucederle y lo que tendría que hacer para sobrevivir al cambio?

Tuvo el presentimiento de que no se mostraría muy feliz escuchando el boletín de noticias. Dean hizo memoria de su propia transición. Vaya caos que se había formado entonces. A él tampoco lo habían preparado, porque sus padres siempre quisieron protegerlo, pero murieron antes de decirle qué iba a sucederle. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente con terrible claridad.

A finales del siglo XVII, Londres era un lugar brutal, especialmente para alguien que estaba solo en el mundo. Sus padres habían sido asesinados ante sus ojos dos años antes, y él había huido de los de su especie, pensando que su cobardía en aquella espantosa noche era una vergüenza que debía soportar en soledad.

Mientras que en la sociedad de los vampiros había sido alimentado y protegido como el futuro rey, había descubierto que en el mundo de los humanos lo que más se tenía en cuenta era, principalmente, la fuerza física. Para alguien de la complexión que él tenía antes de pasar por su cambio, eso significaba permanecer en el último escalafón de la escala social.

Era tremendamente delgado, esquelético, débil y presa fácil para los chicos humanos en busca de diversión. Durante su estancia en los tugurios de Londres, lo habían golpeado tantas veces que ya se había acostumbrado a que algunas partes de su cuerpo no funcionaran bien. Para él era habitual no poder doblar una pierna porque le habían apedreado la rodilla, o tener un brazo inutilizado porque le habían dislocado el hombro al arrastrarlo atado a un caballo.

Se había alimentado de la basura, sobreviviendo al borde de la inanición, hasta que, finalmente, encontró trabajo como sirviente en el establo de un comerciante. Dean limpió herraduras, sillas de montar y bridas hasta que se le agrietó la piel de las manos, pero por lo menos podía comer.

Su lecho se encontraba entre la paja de la parte superior del granero. Aquello era más mullido que el duro suelo al que estaba acostumbrado, aunque nunca sabía cuándo lo despertaría una patada en las costillas porque algún mozo de cuadras quisiera acostarse con una o dos doncellas. En aquel entonces, aún podía estar bajo la luz solar, y el amanecer era la única cosa de su miserable existencia que ansiaba.

Sentir el calor en el rostro, inhalar la dulce bruma, deleitarse con la luz; aquellos placeres eran los únicos que había poseído, y los tenía en gran estima. Su vista, debilitada desde su nacimiento, ya era mala en aquella época, pero bastante mejor que ahora. Aún recordaba con penosa claridad cómo era el sol. Había estado al servicio del comerciante durante casi un año, hasta que todo su mundo cambió de repente.

La noche en que sufrió la transformación, se había echado en su lecho de paja, completamente agotado. En los días anteriores, se había sentido mal y le había costado mucho hacer su trabajo, aunque aquello no era una novedad. El dolor, cuando llegó, atormentó su débil cuerpo, empezando por el abdomen y extendiéndose hacia los extremos, llegando a la punta de los dedos de las manos, de los pies, y al final de cada uno de sus cabellos.

El dolor no era ni remotamente similar a cualquiera de las fracturas, contusiones, heridas o palizas que había recibido hasta aquel momento. Se dobló hecho un ovillo, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas en medio de la agonía y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba convencido de que iba a morir y rezó por sumergirse cuanto antes en la oscuridad.

Sólo quería un poco de paz y que finalizara aquel horrible sufrimiento. Entonces un joven de ojos tan azules como el cielo apareció ante él. Era un ángel enviado para llevarlo al otro mundo. Nunca lo dudó. Como el patético miserable que era, le suplicó clemencia. Extendió la mano hacia la aparición, y cuando la tocó supo que el fin estaba cerca.

Al oír que pronunciaba su nombre, él trató de sonreír como muestra de gratitud, pero no pudo articular palabra. El joven le contó que era la persona que le había sido prometida, la que había bebido un sorbo de su sangre cuando era un niño para así saber dónde encontrarlo cuando se presentara su transición. Dijo que estaba allí para salvarlo. Y luego Castiel se abrió la muñeca con sus propios colmillos y le llevó la herida a la boca.

Bebió desesperadamente, pero el dolor no cesó. Sólo se hizo diferente. Sintió que sus articulaciones se deformaban y sus huesos se desplazaban con una horrible sucesión de chasquidos. Sus músculos se tensaron y luego se desgarraron, y le dio la sensación de que su cráneo iba a explotar.

A medida que sus ojos se agrandaban, su vista se iba debilitando, hasta que sólo le quedó el sentido del oído. Su respiración áspera y gutural le hirió la garganta mientras trataba de aguantar. En algún momento se desmayó, finalmente, sólo para despertar a una nueva agonía. La luz solar que tanto amaba se filtraba a través de las ranuras de las tablas del granero en pálidos rayos dorados.

Uno de aquellos rayos le tocó en un hombro, y el olor a carne quemada lo aterrorizó. Se retiró de allí, mirando a su alrededor presa del pánico. No podía ver nada salvo sombras borrosas. Cegado por la luz, trató de levantarse, pero cayó boca abajo sobre la paja. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Tuvo que intentarlo dos veces antes de poder conseguir afirmarse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose como un potrillo.

Sabía que necesitaba protegerse de la luz del día, y se arrastró hasta donde pensó que debía de estar la escalera. Pero calculó mal y se cayó desde el pajar. En medio de su aturdimiento, creyó poder llegar al silo para el grano. Si lograba descender hasta allí, se encontraría rodeado por la oscuridad. Fue tanteando con los brazos por todo el granero, chocando contra las cuadras y tropezando con los aperos, tratando de permanecer lejos de la luz y controlar al mismo tiempo sus ingobernables extremidades.

Cuando se acercaba a la parte trasera del granero, se golpeó la cabeza contra una viga bajo la cual siempre había pasado fácilmente. La sangre le cubrió los ojos. Instantes después, uno de los palafreneros entró, y al no reconocerle, exigió saber quién era.

Dean giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz familiar, buscando ayuda. Extendió las manos y comenzó a hablar, pero su voz no sonó como siempre. Luego escuchó el sonido de una horquilla aproximándosele por el aire en feroz acometida. Su intención era desviar el golpe, pero cuando sujetó el mango y dio un empujón, envió al mozo de cuadra contra la puerta de uno de los establos. El hombre soltó un alarido de espanto y escapó corriendo, seguramente en busca de refuerzos.

Dean encontró finalmente el sótano. Sacó de allí dos enormes sacos de avena y los colocó junto a la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar durante el día. Exhausto, dolorido, con la sangre manándole por el rostro, se arrastró dentro y apoyó la espalda desnuda contra el muro.

Dobló las rodillas hasta el pecho, consciente de que sus muslos eran cuatro veces mayores que el día anterior. Cerrando los ojos, reclinó la mejilla sobre los antebrazos y tembló, luchando por no deshonrarse llorando.

Estuvo despierto todo el día, escuchando los pasos sobre su cabeza, el piafar de los caballos, el monótono zumbido de las charlas. Le aterrorizaba pensar que alguien abriera la puerta y lo descubriera. Le alegró que Castiel se hubiera marchado y no estuviera expuesto a la amenaza procedente de los humanos.

Regresando al presente, Dean escuchó al hijo de John entrar en el apartamento. Se encendió una luz. Sam arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa del pasillo. La rápida cena con el Duro había resultado sorprendentemente fácil. Y él le había suministrado algunos detalles sobre la bomba. Habían hallado una Mágnum manipulada en el callejón. Gabriel había mencionado también la estrella arrojadiza de artes marciales que había descubierto en el suelo.

El equipo del CSI estaba trabajando en las armas, tratando de obtener huellas, fibras o cualquier otra prueba. La pistola no parecía ofrecer demasiado, pero la estrella tenía sangre, que estaban sometiendo a un análisis de ADN. En cuanto a la bomba, la policía pensaba que se trataba de un atentado relacionado con drogas.

El BMW había sido visto antes, aparcado en el mismo lugar detrás del club. Y Screamer's era un sitio ideal para los traficantes, muy exclusivos con respecto a sus territorios. Se estiró y se puso unos pantalones. Era otra de esas noches calurosas, y mientras abría el futón, deseó que el aire acondicionado aún funcionara. Encendió el ventilador y le dio de comer a Billy, que, tan pronto como dejó vacío su tazón, reanudó su ir y venir ante la puerta corredera.

– No vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿o sí? Un relámpago resplandeció en el cielo. Se acercó a la puerta de cristal y la deslizó un poco hacia atrás, bloqueándola. La dejaría abierta sólo un rato. Por una vez, el aire nocturno olía bien. Ni un tufillo a basura. Pero, por Dios, hacía un calor insoportable. Se inclinó sobre el lavabo del baño. Después de cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, remojó una toalla en agua fría y se frotó la nuca. Unos hilillos de agua descendieron por su piel, y recibió con placer los escalofríos al volver a salir.

Frunció el ceño. Un aroma muy extraño flotaba en el ambiente. Algo exuberante y picante... Se encaminó hacia la puerta del patio y olfateó un par de veces. Al inhalar, sintió que se aliviaba la tensión de sus hombros. Y luego vio que Billy se había sentado y movía la cola con emoción como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida a alguien conocido.

– ¿Qué diab...? El hombre que había visto en sus sueños estaba al otro lado del patio. Sam dio un salto atrás y dejó caer la toalla húmeda; escuchó débilmente el sonido sordo cuando llegó al suelo.

La puerta se deslizó hacia atrás, quedando abierta por completo, a pesar de que ella la había bloqueado. Y aquel maravilloso olor se hizo más evidente cuando él entró en su casa. Sintió pánico, pero descubrió que no podía moverse.

Por todos los santos.

Su apartamento era espacioso, por su enorme tamaño, pero con la presencia de aquel extraño pareció reducirlo al tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Y el traje de cuero negro contribuía.

Debía medir menos que el pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan pequeño?

Un minuto... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tomándole las medidas para hacerle un traje? Tendría que estar saliendo a toda prisa. Debería estar tratando de llegar a la otra puerta, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero estaba como hipnotizado, mirándole.

Llevaba puesta una cazadora a pesar del calor, y sus largas piernas también estaban cubiertas de cuero. Usaba pesadas botas con puntera de acero, y se movía como un depredador. Sam estiró el cuello para verle la cara. Tenía la mandíbula prominente y fuerte, labios gruesos, pómulos marcados.

El cabello, rubio corto, y en su rostro se apreciaba la sombra de una incipiente barba. Las gafas de sol negras que usaba, curvadas en los extremos, se ajustaban perfectamente a su rostro y le conferían un aspecto de asesino a sueldo.

Como si la apariencia amenazadora no fuera suficiente para hacerle parecer un asesino. Fumaba un cigarro fino y rojizo, al que dio una larga calada haciendo brillar el extremo con un resplandor anaranjado.

Exhaló una nube de ese humo fragante, y cuando éste llegó a la nariz de Sam, su cuerpo se relajó todavía más. Pensó que seguramente venía a matarlo. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer aquel ataque, pero cuando él exhaló otra bocanada de aquel extraño cigarro, apenas pudo recordar dónde estaba. Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras él acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

Le aterrorizaba lo que sucedería cuando estuviera junto a él, pero notó, absurdamente, que Billy movia la cola con felicidad. Aquel perro era un traidor. Si por algún milagro sobrevivía a aquella noche, lo degradaría a comer vísceras. Sam echó el cuello hacia atrás cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la feroz mirada del hombre. No podía ver el color de sus ojos a través de las gafas, pero su mirada fija quemaba.

Luego, sucedió algo extraordinario. Al detenerse frente a él, el joven sintió una ráfaga de pura y auténtica lujuria. Por primera vez en su vida, su cuerpo se puso lascivamente caliente. Caliente y húmedo. Su miembro latía por él. – Química, pensó aturdido. Química pura, cruda, animal. Cualquier cosa que él tuviera, Sam lo quería.

– Pensé que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo –dijo él. Su voz era grave, un profundo retumbar en su sólido pecho. Tenía un ligero acento, pero no pudo identificarlo.

– ¿Quién es usted? –dijo en un susurro.

– He venido a buscarte. El vértigo lo obligó a apoyarse en la pared.

– ¿A mí? ¿A dónde..., –la confusión lo obligó a callar– ¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Al puente? ¿Para arrojar su cuerpo al río? La mano de Dean se aproximó a la cara de él, y le tomó el mentón entre el índice y el pulgar, haciéndole bajar la cabeza hacia él.

– ¿Me matará rápido? –Masculló Sam– ¿O lentamente?

– Matar no. Proteger. Cuando Dean alzo la cabeza, Sam trató de concienciarse de que debía reaccionar y luchar contra aquel hombre a pesar de sus palabras. Necesitaba poner en funcionamiento sus brazos y sus piernas. El problema era que, en realidad, no deseaba empujarlo lejos de sí. Inspiró profundamente.

Santo Dios, olía estupendamente. A sudor fresco y limpio. Un almizcle oscuro y masculino, nunca había admitido que un hombre le atrajera pero él era demasiado. Aquel humo... Los labios de él tocaron su cuello. Le dio la sensación de que lo olisqueaba. El cuero de su cazadora crujió al llenarse de aire sus pulmones y expandirse su pecho.

– Estás casi listo –dijo quedamente–. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Si se refería a que tenían que desnudarse, Sam estaba completamente de acuerdo con el plan. Por Dios, aquello debía de ser a lo que la gente se refería cuando se ponía poética con el sexo.

No cuestionaba la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de él, únicamente sabía que moriría si él no se quitaba los pantalones. Ya. Sam extendió las manos, ansioso por tocarlo, pero cuando se separó de la pared empezó a caerse. Con un único movimiento, él se colocó el cigarrillo entre sus perfectos labios y al mismo tiempo lo sujetó con gran facilidad.

Mientras lo mantenía entre sus brazos, Sam se apoyó en él, sin molestarse ni siquiera en fingir una cierta resistencia. Lo sostuvo como si no pesara, cruzando la habitación a zancadas. Cuando lo recostó sobre el sofá, Sam levantó la mano para tocarlo. Le pasó la mano por la cara, y aunque él pareció sorprenderse, no se la retiró.

Por Dios, todo en él irradiaba sexo, desde la fortaleza de su cuerpo hasta la forma como se movía y el olor de su piel. Nunca había visto a un hombre de manera semejante. Y su cuerpo lo sabía tan bien como su mente.

– Joder, Bésame –dijo Sam. Dean se inclinó sobre él, como una silenciosa amenaza. Siguiendo un impulso, las manos de Sam aferraron las solapas de la cazadora del vampiro, tirando de él para acercarlo a su boca. Él le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano.

– Calma. ¿Calma? No quería calma. La calma no formaba parte del plan. Forcejeó para soltarse, y al no conseguirlo arqueó la espalda. Frotó su erección contra el muslo del otro, previendo lo que sentiría si lo tuviera dentro.

Si pusiera sus manos sobre el...

– Por todos los santos –murmuró él. Sam le sonrió, deleitándose con el súbito deseo de su rostro.

– Tócame. El extraño empezó a sacudir la cabeza, como si quisiera despertar de un sueño. Sam abrió los labios, gimiendo de frustración. –Bájame el pantalón . –Se arqueó de nuevo, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, anhelando saber si había algo más caliente en su interior, algo que él pudiera extraerle con las manos.– ¡Hazlo! Él se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. Sus cejas se juntaron, y Sam tuvo la vaga impresión de que debería estar aterrorizado.

En lugar de ello, elevó las rodillas y levantó las caderas del futón. Imaginó que él le daba la mejor mamada de su vida. Lamiéndolo. Otro gemido salió de su boca. Dean estaba mudo de asombro. Y no era del tipo de vampiros que se quedan estupefactos a menudo.

– Cielos. Aquel mestizo humano era la cosa más sensual que había tenido cerca en su vida. Y nuncs se había sentido así por otro macho. Era el humo rojo. Tenía que ser eso. Y debía de estar afectándole a él también, porque estaba más que dispuesto a tomarlo. Miró el cigarrillo. – Bien, un razonamiento muy profundo, pensó. Lo malo era que aquella maldita sustancia era relajante, no afrodisíaca.

Sam gimió otra vez, ondulando su cuerpo en una sensual oleada, con su mano tocando su entrepierna apretando su holgado pantalón. El aroma de su excitación le llegó tan fuerte como un disparo. Por Dios, lo habría hecho caer de rodillas si no estuviera ya sentado.

– Tócame –suspiró mientras se tocaba sobre la tela. La sangre de Dean latía como si estuviera corriendo desbocada y su erección palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón propio.

– No estoy aquí para eso –dijo.

– Tócame de todos modos. Él sabía que debía negarse. Era injusto para el más joven. Y tenían que hablar. Quizás debiera regresar más tarde.

El castaño se arqueó, presionando su cuerpo contra la mano con que él le sujetaba las muñecas. Cuando su erección toco la propia, él tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Era hora de irse. En verdad era hora de...

Excepto que no podía irse sin saborear al menos algo.

Sí, pero sería un bastardo egoísta si le ponía un dedo encima. Un maldito bastardo egoísta si tomaba algo de lo que el joven le estaba ofreciendo bajo los efectos del humo. Con una maldición, Dean abrió los ojos. Por Dios, estaba muy frío. Frío hasta la médula.

Y Sam caliente. Lo suficiente para derretir ese hielo, al menos durante un momento. Y había pasado tanto tiempo... El vampiro bajó las luces de la habitación. Luego usó la mente para cerrar la puerta del patio, meter al perro en el baño y correr todos los cerrojos del apartamento. Apoyó cuidadosamente el cigarrillo sobre el borde de la mesa junto a ellos y le soltó las muñecas. Las manos de Sam aferraron su cazadora, tratando de sacársela por los hombros. Él se arrancó la prenda de un tirón, y cuando cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, El castaño se rió con satisfacción. Le siguió la funda de las dagas, pero la mantuvo al alcance de la mano.

Dean se inclinó sobre él. Sintió su aliento dulce y mentolado cuando posó la boca sobre sus labios. Al sentir que ella se estremecía de dolor, se retiró de inmediato. Frunciendo el ceño, le tocó el borde de la boca.

– Olvídalo –le dijo Sam, aferrando sus hombros. Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría. Que Dios ayudara a aquel humano que lo había herido, nadie absolutamente nadie lastimaría a Sammy. Dean iba a arrancarle cada uno de sus miembros y lo dejaría en la calle desangrándose.

Besó suavemente la magulladura en proceso de curación, y luego descendió con la lengua hasta el cuello. Esta vez, cuando Sam se empujó hacia arriba, él deslizó una mano bajo la delgada camisa y recorrió la suave y cálida piel. Su abdomen estaba duro, y deslizó sobre él la palma de la mano, sintiendo el espacio entre los huesos de las caderas.

Ansioso por conocer el resto, le quitó la prenda y la arrojó a un lado. Dejo un camino de húmedos besos por su abdomen pero se concentró en chupar y succionar sus erectos pezones, mientras Sam gemía sin control.

Dean perdió el control.

Mientras succionaba, desplazó el cuerpo y lo extendió sobre él, cayendo entre sus piernas. Sam acogió su peso con un suspiro gutural. Las manos de Sam se interpusieron entre ambos cuando quiso desabrocharle la camisa, pero él no tuvo paciencia suficiente para que le desnudara. Se enderezó y rompió la ropa para quitársela, haciendo saltar los botones y enviándolos por los aires.

Cuando se inclinó de nuevo, sus pechos se rozaron y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo él. Quería besarlo otra vez en la boca, pero ya estaba más allá de la delicadeza y la sutileza. Cuando llegó a los pantalones del chico, los deslizó por las largas piernas. Dean sintió que algo le explotaba en la cabeza cuando su aroma le llegó en una fresca oleada. Ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo, con su miembro preparado para explotar y el cuerpo temblando por la urgencia de poseerlo.

Llevó la mano a su erección. Estaba tan duro que rugió. Aunque estuviera tremendamente ansioso, tenía que saborearlo antes de penetrarlo. Se quitó las gafas y las puso junto al cigarrillo antes de inundar de besos sus caderas . Sam le acarició el cabello con las manos mientras lo apremiaba para que llegara a su destino. Le besó el excitado miembro, lentamente lo metió a su boca, y comenzó a chupar y succionar el glande de Sam que alcanzó el éxtasis una y otra vez hasta que Dean ya no pudo contener sus propias necesidades. Retrocedió, se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y a cubrirlo con su cuerpo una vez más.

Dean uso el mismo semen de Sam para comenzar a preparar su entrada para la invasión, metió un dedo. Sam se quejó y Dean se detuvo.

-No di-je que pa-raras! Ahh!-dijo de manera extasiada, Dean agrego otro dedo y el castaño gemía sin parar, agrego un tercer dedo, y ya estaba listo.

Sam colocó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y él siseó cuando sintió como su miembro forzaba la entrada de Sam. Utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para detenerse y mirarlo a la cara.

– No pares –susurró Sam.– Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Dean dejó caer la cabeza dentro de la depresión de su cuello. Lentamente, echó hacia atrás la cadera. La punta de su pene entro lentamente en Sam y después con una poderosa arremetida entro por completo. Soltó un bramido de éxtasis.

El paraíso. Ahora sabía cómo era el paraíso.


End file.
